Yet so close, yet so far away
by bectonstrider
Summary: On their way back to Petalburg City, Ash and his friends ran into another person named Kari and she seems to be taking a liking to Ash. How will May feel about this? How will she handle her friendship with Ash then? What about the trouble with May's family in Oore? Will Ash and his friends be able to help them? Will Ash and May ever admit their feelings and forgive one another?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I've been working on my pokemon stories for most of my free time and I've been busy with school and stuffs. I got a permission from the author, Shiny May, to post the story in this fanfiction site. I will try to find other stories that are not available in here but in other sites , edit them, and get them to post into here. I'm gonna be writing new advanceshipping stories. I'm also gonna be writing rated M stories in advanceshipping and other shippings as well sometime during Christmas break. So yea advanceshippers and to some readers this is your story to read. Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did, Ash and May would've been a couple in the series. All credits should go to the author, Shiny May, for this brilliant story.**

* * *

It takes part in Hoenn after the Hoenn League where Ash came in the list of this years top four trainers. Now they're on their way back to Petalburg City to pay another visit to May and Max's parents.

Leaving Evergrande City behind them, Ash, May, Max and Brock walk down a road. Walking in a romantic environment filled with blooming roses, trees and happily chirping birds in the trees.

"So Ash how does it feel to be one of the best trainers in Hoenn?" May asks one of her closest friends.

"It feels good May. I'm sorry that you didn't turn out well in that contest tournament," Ash said feeling sorry about her loss against Drew.

"Well Drew was just better, I'll just have to train some more," May said as the conversation came to an end.

It was really weird, May had never felt like this around a boy. She always talked like a maniac around everybody even around a boy she liked when she was in kinder garden. But when she was around Ash, she couldn't even start a decent conversation and when they had a conversation it was about gyms and contests. She just wished that she could bring out some more words about other more personal stuff. But she was too afraid for this, she would feel ashamed that she brought up the subject and then the end of the conversation was back in sight again.

Brock saw that the conversation between May and Ash had ended and saw that there was a slight tension between them. He suspected a few things, but decided not to bring up anything.

"So guys, what do you want for lunch?" Brock then said. "I bought some brownies in Evergrande and some lovely tomato soup!"

"Wow Brock! That's great! I love brownies and tomato soup!" Max said excited.

They decided to find a place to lunch and they found a perfectly place by the river. There was a picnic table so they didn't have to sit on the ground. As Max and Ash helped Brock by preparing the lunch, May had to search for some lumber .

"Brock do I have to search for some lumber!" May said annoyed. She hated to do that, she just wanted to cook because she loved food. "Why can't Max do it for once!"

"Well Max doesn't have a pokemon," Brock said as he received a loud 'cough" from Max.

"Well not yet at least," Brock corrected himself and laughed at Max.

"Well fine!" May said annoyed as she walked into a nearby forest. Kicking against some rocks on the floor she searches for lumber.

"You know," she said out loud. "This is too boring by myself. Go Combusken!"

May threw out a pokeball which revealed a large red and yellow fowl pokemon. It appeared right in front of her and happily cried out his name.

"Good to see you Combusken. Are you going to help me with the lumber?" she asked her pokemon which happily nodded a yes. "Thanks!"

She was happy when her pokemon wanted to help her but soon her face became sad again. She thought about her behaviour when she was around Ash. It was just childish and made her look stupid with Ash. That was the real thing she was becoming sad of. Ash probably would think she was being childish and would probably be ashamed of her.

"Busken?" it asked May.

"Nothing Combusken," May comforted her pokemon as she sat down on a tree stump. Combusken saw that something was bothering his trainer so it sad beside her.

"You know Combusken. You're the only one I'm telling this," May said as she looked around her to see if nobody else was hearing this. "You know, I secretly have certain feelings for Ash. It's really weird when I am around him. I have a weird feeling in my stomach when I am near him or even talk about him about the stupidest things."

"Com," it said in agreement. "Busken com"

"You already knew this?" she asked her pokemon which nodded. "Oh my, who else knows? Brock, Ash or Max? Oh no not Max, he would tease me for the rest of my life! You know if he knew then he would tease me so that means he doesn't know."

"Busken?" Combusken said a bit confused.

"It's okay. I talk a bit confusing sometimes," May said. "Well I'll see how it will turn out. First let's get some wood and bring it back to Brock."

Combusken and May found some wood which they brought back to camp. When she arrived there, she saw three impatient trainers.

"Where were you?" they all said in unison.

"Looking for wood," May said a bit sarcastic. She knew she took some extra time but telling Combusken how she felt really made her feel better.

May gave the lumber to Brock which made a fire with it so he could make the soup. May then sat down by the river and she looked at the cool water.

She then looked back at the group and especially at Ash who was looking at the soup. She started to stare at him which her brother Max noticed so he stepped towards her.

"Who are you staring at?" he asked his big sister.

"Nobody!" May said embarrassed and quickly looked back into the water.

"Or do you have a crush on a boy?" he asked his sister which really made May's head go tomato red.

"Boyfriend?" Ash and Brock said in unison and looked at May who became more red every second.

"Who is it?" Brock said excited. He was glad that finally he wasn't the one who had a crush on somebody.

"Nobody!" May said getting annoyed.

"Do we know him?" Brock interrogated her.

"No, you don't!" May said as she got up and walked away from Brock and Max and walked to a different part of the river a few metres away from Brock and Max.

"Guys, just leave her alone!" Ash said as he didn't want to know anymore information about May's secret love. Since the first day he met her and especially since the finales of the Hoenn League, he felt really weird around May. It felt like something he had never ever felt before and he thought that he might had fallen in love with her. That's why he didn't want to know anymore information about this secret guy.

"Thanks Ash!" May said as she had a slight blush on her cheeks and it even made Ash blush slightly.

Then somebody rushed by and threw May in the water.

"Ash ash ash?!" the girl screamed and walked over to Ash who shockingly looked at the girl. When the girl stopped in front of Ash, everybody could take a close look at her. She was about Ash's height and wore a pair of black trousers with a white tank top above it. Her blond curly hair was breezing through the wind and her bright blue eyes sparkled when she saw Ash.

"Yeah I am Ash," Ash said silently as he looked at May who tried to get out of the water with the help of her little brother Max.

Brock already was standing next to the girl and examined her and like always he started to flirt.

'You're Brock right?" the girl asked. "I know everything about Ash so also his friends!"

"Yeah I am Brock and you're beautiful!" Brock said trying to flirt with her again.

"Thanks. You're cute too but I'm here for Ash! I'm your number one fan!" she said excited. "I watched you at the Hoenn League and you were just awesome!"

"Thanks," Ash said as he saw how May came out of the water completely soaked. Together with Max she walked up to Brock, Ash and the weird girl.

The girl turned around and saw May standing behind her.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," the girl said rudely and turned back to Ash.

This turned May furious. She did give an apology but she didn't mean a thing about it. But she wondered, was this really what upset her or was it because she seemed to get Ash's complete attention, something which she tried to get for a long time. She then walked to her bag and grabbed a towel to dry herself a bit.

Then May heard how Brock invited the girl to stay for lunch. This really made May angry. First of all, she soaked her without a decent apology and then she starts to take away Ash from her.

When everybody already started to eat, May walked to the table.

"Thanks for waiting," May said sarcastically and also sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry May," Ash apologised and so did everybody else except for the girl.

"So what is your name actually?" May then asked the girl. "It would be nice if we knew that."

Ash looked at May strangely, this wasn't the same May he knew. She seemed to be angry about something and he would love to know what she is so angry about.

"My name is Kari," the girl replied to May's question.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" Brock complimented her once more which made May noxious.

"Uhm," Ash started. "May could I talk to you for a minute?"

'Was this it?' May thought to herself. Was Ash going to confess his love for her or would this be a good chance to tell her feelings.

Together with Ash, she walked to the river side where they sat down as Kari, Brock and Max looked at them.

"What's wrong May? You look upset!" Ash said to start the conversation.

"Nothing," May said a bit depressed. It wasn't what she hoped it would be, but it did show that Ash cared about her as a friend. But not like that was something new, she knew Ash cared about her like a friend would do. He proved that by saving her a few times.

"It's nothing Ash," she said once more. "I think I just need to eat something. I didn't eat much this morning."

With that she stepped up and walked back to the table to finish her lunch. Max and Brock already started to clear the table as Ash sat down by the river together with his Pikachu.

Then Kari leaned over to May and started to whisper something.

"You'll never get Ash!" she said and she immediately leaned back and walked over to sit next to Ash.

Shockingly she looked at Kari, what would this mean? Would she never ever get Ash now that Kari wouldn't let go off Ash? This really frightened May, she never really was scared to loose Ash. Not even when he was around other pretty girls. But for some reason, she has a thought that she wouldn't get rid of Kari that easily and that she had to do everything she could to win Ash for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The beginning of the end!

"You'll never get Ash!" Kari said and she immediately leaned back and walked over to sit next to Ash.

Shockingly May looked at Kari, what would this mean. Would she never ever get Ash now that Kari wouldn't let go off Ash. This really frightened May, she never really was scared to loose Ash. Not even when he was around other pretty girls. But for some reason, she has a thought that she wouldn't get rid of Kari that easily and that she had to do everything she could to win Ash for her.

"Is everything okay, May?" Brock asked as he cleaned up all the empty plates from the table.

"Yeah, I am fine," she said as she looked angrily at Kari as she put her last piece of bread in her mouth. "Do you need some help with the dishes?"

"No thanks, Max is going to help me today!" Brock said as he looked at his 8 year old friend.

"What?" I said. "It's Ash's turn!"

"Too bad for you but you're going to have to do it today!" Brock said as he threw a towel in Max's hands and they started to do the dishes.

Brock saw how May looked at Kari angrily but also saw a bit of sadness in her eyes. He thought he had a few ideas about May's feelings but he decided to keep things to himself and especially not telling anything to Max.

As she feels really saddened, May sits down by a big tree, a few metres away from Kari and Ash who whispered to each other. May saw how Kari kept going closer and closer to Ash and it made her crazy.

"So Ash," Kari said as she got closer and closer to Ash. "How does it feel to be such a good trainer?"

"It feels fine," Ash said while blushing. "My friends supported me really good. I couldn't have done it without them."

"I bet you couldn't," Kari said. "What if I joined you guys. I would love to support you, Ash!"

Shockingly Ash looked at Kari. She was a pretty girl in his opinion but she was pushy. Kari was nice but for some reason she also scared him. But of course Brock overhead the conversation and was thrilled since he thought she was beautiful and he could think of a way to hit on her.

"Sure you can join!" Brock said excited and happily walked back to max who mocked since he didn't want to do the dishes.

"Oh wow Ash, isn't that great!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ash blushed when Kari kissed him on the cheek but he immediately stepped up and walked to Brock.

"So Brock, do you have any chores?" he asked quickly so he could forget about the entire kiss on the cheek.

"Nope sorry Ash. Max was thrilled to do the dishes so he did your chore for today!" Brock said while laughing but Max couldn't laugh. "And Ash, that kiss on the cheek was sweet, but please don't go any further. She's so cute."

"Don't worry. I won't!" Ash said as he sat down at the table.

In the meanwhile, May overheard the entire thing about Kari joining them on the rest of their journey. She thought that after today she would get rid of her but now she would get in her way forever.

Then May thought it was about time that she would talk to her friend Brendan Birch again so she decided to send him a message.

She and Brendan Birch have been good friends since their parents were close friends. Except Brendan was one year older then May so he could leave on his journey a bit earlier. She sometimes contacted him but it wasn't that often. And now that she got a mobile phone from her parents she could send him a few messages every now and then.

She then started on her message.

"Hi Brendan!  
How are ya? I'm fine except for the fact that a stupid girl just joined our group. She's so obnoxious, well you know why. I'm glad I can talk to you about things like this. I miss our conversations we had in earlier days. Hope to hear from you soon,  
Lots of love, May!"

She then send the message to Brendan and walked back to the table where all four of them were sitting. May put her phone on the table and sat down.

"Okay, guys. Here are the plans. We have to get to Petalburg City within three weeks because it's Max's birthday then. So we have to hurry. If we take a boat to Slateport City then we're getting really close. But the boat ride takes about 3 days from here till Slateport. That means we've got two and a half weeks till we can reach Petalburg City," Brock explained.

"I see," May started to taunt. "It's not like it's that important. Max is only becoming 9 years!"

"Don't be mean, May!" Kari interrupted. "Every birthday is important."

"Thanks Kari," Max said gladly. "Finally I have a person who protects me from May!"

Everybody started laughing except for May. Sadly she looked at the way Kari and Max were hanging out. She and Max had never been like that together. The only thing they ever did was fighting.

Then May's phone started to vibrate and started to make a beeping sound, which meant that she received a message.

"Saved by the bell," she said as she angrily walked away from the table and walked back to the tree.

She opened the message and saw that she received a message from Brendan.

"Hey sweetie!  
Maybe you just have to get used to that girl. She can't be any worse then you are ! Just kidding! May you know that no girl is better then you are. You're the best friend I've ever had and I am sure she couldn't replace you.  
I've got to go now, I'm challenging Bugsy in Johto now. Wish me luck!  
Love and a big kiss from you're boyfriend Brendan ! XD"

She looked at the screen with a big smile on her face. For some reason, Brendan could always make her smile in sad times. That's why they could never be mad at each other for a long time.

Then Brock came to the tree and sat down next to May.

"What's up, Brock?" May said as she started into the shiny blue water in front of her.

"Nothing. How about you?" he asked as he knew that something was bothering her.

"I'm fine," May said.

"You know for some reason, I don't believe you. Is this about Kari?" Brock asked her.

May looked at Brock and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She did it several times when he taunted her about she liking Ash. Of course, she did but she never told Brock this. But for some reason he always had a big smile after such a conversation and grinned at her the entire day.

"You know I can't lie to you, Brock," May said. "I guess I am a bit bothered by the fact that Kari is joining."

"I knew it," Brock said with a big smile on his face.

"Knew what?" May wondered as she looked at Brock suspiciously.

"You're jealous that she kissed Ash on the cheek!" Brock whispered.

"What?" she yelled and caught all the attention from Ash, Max and Kari.

"No, I'm not," she said in a soft tone. "I'm just a bit jealous of the way she and Max are acting together. Max and I were never that close!"

"You know that's not true," Brock comforted her. "You and Max are family. Nobody can come between you not even the love of your life and especially not Kari. You know Max told me about the time that he was in the hospital and you stayed with him the entire night."

May smiled when she thinks about that moment.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Brock, you know how to cheer me up," May said as she was about to rise from the ground.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Brock said as he stops May from rising from the ground.

"Nothing else," May said quickly as she walked back to the table.

When she walked back to the table, Brock quickly followed her. May saw how close Kari and Max were but thought of Brock said to her. But for some reason it didn't help much, Kari could get along with Brock, Ash and even her brother Max while most of the things they did with Brock and co was arguing. Maybe it was better for her to leave so Kari could take her place, everybody loved her.

"Uhm, May?" Ash then asked.

"Yes?" May said as she cheered up to hear Ash's soft voice again. "What's up?"

"Do you mind if I use your phone to call my mother. She's probably worried about me and I need to ask her a few things."

"Sure, you can use it," May said as she handed Ash the phone.

Ash walked away to the river and sat down as he peddled his feet in the water. He dialled the number and waited till Delia answered the phone.

"Delia Ketchum," a voice said through the phone.

"Hi mom. It's Ash!" Ash yelled through the phone.

"Hi honey! How are you? When are you coming back home?" Delia asked quickly as she was very anticipated to see her son again.

"Probably next month, I'll arrive in Pallet Town," Ash replied. "I can't wait to see you again mom. I want you to meet all of my friends. You know May and Max but now you can also meet Kari!"

"Who's Kari?" Delia asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she isn't," Ash said a bit embarrassed about how excited he was when he talked about his mother meeting his new friend.

"Oh my, Ash has a girlfriend!" Delia said excited through the phone.

"No mom!" Ash yelled through the phone and caught all the attention of Brock, May, Max and Kari. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Fine! I'll judge that when you get back in Pallet Town," Delia said while giggling.

"Bye mom!" Ash said through the phone and he hung up.

He didn't understand much from May's phone so he pushed various buttons on the phone and then a message appeared on the screen. Out loud he read,

"Hey Sweetie!  
Maybe you just have to get used to that girl. She can't be any worse then you are ! Just kidding! May you know that no girl is better then you are. You're the best friend I've ever had and I am sure she couldn't replace you.  
I've got to go now, I'm challenging Bugsy in Johto now. Wish me luck!  
Love and a big kiss from you're boyfriend Brendan ! XD"

"Boyfriend?" Ash wondered. He never heard May talking about a guy named Brendan and especially not about the fact that it was her boyfriend. He didn't feel well, he seemed jealous of the message that he send to May.

"Ash what are you doing?" May then asks madly. "Why are you reading my messages?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
One too much!

"Ash what are you doing?" May then asks madly. "Why are you reading my messages?!"

Ash turned around and saw May standing behind him. Her eyes were filled with anger and she pulled her phone out of Ash's hands.

"How could you?" May shouted as she put the phone away. "How about some privacy!"

"I'm so sorry May!" Ash apologised as May ran away back to the table. Ash quickly followed her back to the table.

"I'm sorry May. I didn't knew how to end the conversation so I pushed a few buttons and then the message popped up on the screen!" Ash explained.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" May said angrily. "Then if it was an accident then you shouldn't have read the entire message!"

"Hey guys, what's going on in here?" Brock said who threw himself into the fight.

"Only that some punk from Pallet read some of my phone messages!" May explained angrily.

"It was an accident!" Ash once again apologised.

"Yeah right!" May shouted and grabbed her bag and started to walk.

"Hey May! Wait up!" Max shouted and her little brother followed the stubborn May. Max was followed by Ash, Brock and Kari.

May was furious with Ash, he always seemed to be a boy that respected somebody's privacy but now she read her messages. It's not that the message contained so much information but what if he read one of her earlier messages where she talked about Ash all the time. She would feel so embarrassed.

In the meantime, Max walked beside his big sister without speaking a word. He looked at her, he hadn't seen her this angry since he cut off the head of his sisters favourite doll.

"Are you mad at me too, May?" Max wondered.

May looked next to her and saw the innocent eyes of her brother looking at her.

"Of course not Max!" May said as she hugged her little brother. "Why would I be mad at you? Or did you read my diary?"

"NO!" he said. "I tried but your lock was hard to unlock with a key."

"You tried?" May yelled. "Well at least you couldn't read it. I can forgive you that." May said as she stroke her brother through his hair.

"Great!" Max said who looked a lot happier as did May.

In the meanwhile Brock, Kari and Ash were walking behind May and Max.

Ash thought deeply about the entire situation. He understood why May was so angry with him but why didn't she ever tell him about this Brendan guy. Was he indeed his boyfriend or not? Also he had to think of a way to make up with May but how?

"Hey Brock. How do you apologise with a girl?" Ash said.

"So you did read the message?" Brock asked Ash.

"Well kind of, but I didn't mean to read it!" Ash immediately defended himself. "But how do you apologise for such a thing?"

"I don't know. Usually I get a hit in my head so I'm gone for a few minutes and when I wake up the girl is gone," Brock said while laughing. "Maybe Kari knows a way?"

Kari was shocked when Brock called for her name. Now she had to help Ash to make up with May? She didn't want that but what if she didn't help Ash? Then Ash would probably hate her and then it wouldn't work between the two of them.

"Sure Ash, I'll help you!" Kari said. "Let me think. It's kind of a difficult situation so I suggest that you just apologise to her in words. If you start with gifts May might think it's too cheap since it's not an easy situation. Words are the best medicine in this situation, I guess."

"Thanks Kari," Ash said excited as he walked over to May.

"What?" she said still angry and stopped walking.

"I just want to apologise for what happened a few minutes ago. It was wrong and I'm so sorry!" Ash begged.

May looked at Ash, his sweet eyes that stared at her. How could she not forgive such a sweet boy but on the other hand he did read her messages.

"I don't know Ash. The things you read were really private!" May said.

"I know. I am really sorry. You can even read my journal you know!" Ash suggested.

"You keep a journal?" May said shockingly as did Max.

"You keep a journal?" Max also said and started laughing.

"Shut up, Max!" May said angrily and hit her brother in the head.

"No Ash," May said. "I don't want to break in your privacy, although you did break into my privacy."

May thought it was really sweet that Ash kept a journal. But she didn't want to break into his privacy. If she did that, she would be nothing different from what Ash did to her.

"What else can I do to make things good between us?" Ash asked her as they continued to walk further towards a near wooden bridge which was above a small river.

"Well," May said until she got interrupted by Kari who ran at Ash and May. She hugged Ash around his neck which really bugged May. Okay, she was still mad at Ash but she did feel jealous when Kari was so close with Ash.

"Well Ashy!" Kari said. "Did my advice work?"

"Advice?" May said. "You couldn't think yourself that you needed to apologise?"

"Come on May," Kari started. "Don't be so childish. Okay so you are a child but isn't it sweet that he wanted to apologise."

"I guess so but don't call me a child. I'm not acting like a child who doesn't cling to somebody just so she can get some attention!"

The fight continued, Ash was in the middle of it and didn't knew what to do. Brock and Max were about two metres away from the whole girl fight and just stared in awe.

"Come on girls," Ash said trying to calm the girl down but he got pushed away by May.

"Hey stop that!" Kari said angrily and pushed May away.

May stepped back a few feet and smashed against the bridge. She fell over the bridge and fell into the water.

"May!" Max yelled and walked off the bridge and jumped into the water to help his sister.

Together with Max she climbed out of the water and walked back to the bridge and the rest of the group. Completely soaked she stood there.

"May are you okay?" Brock said as he looked at her face, arms and legs to see if she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah I am fine!" she said as she dried her hair with a towel out of her bag.

She felt embarrassed and she was sick of it. She was sick of Kari and her feeling of Ash. She liked him a lot but if he started to read messages and couldn't think of himself to apologise to her then it was over.

"You know guys, I'm going back home!" May said.

"We're all going back home, you know," Max said who started to get the feeling what May was talking about.

"No Max," May said silently. "I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving by myself!"

Shocked everybody looked at May. The biggest shock was with Ash, why was May leaving? Was it because of him that she left? How would he ever tell her how he felt about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Going back home?!

"No Max," May said silently. "I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving by myself!"

Shocked everybody looked at May. The biggest shock was with Ash, why was May leaving? Was it because of him that she left? How would he ever tell her how he felt about her.

"Why?" Max asked his sister as he looked at her with startled eyes.

"It's just," May said as she looked at Ash with Kari by his side. Ash looked sadly at May as Kari had a slight grin on her face. Should she leave Ash behind and let Kari win or would she leave Ash and hope that Ash would follow her and tell her how he felt about her.

"You know Max," May started as she bend through her knees and looked at Max. "I'm just not feeling very well and I think it's better for me to head back home immediately without you guys."

"Are you sick?" Max asked his sister as he didn't understand what his sister meant with not feeling well.

"Pika?" Ash's Pikachu wondered as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and appeared next to Max.

"No, I'm not sick. How do I explain this?" May said as she looked at her brother.

"Max," Brock started as he put a hand on May's shoulder. "I think May just wants to be alone and want to straight things out in her mind. Right May?"

"Yeah, thanks Brock for explaining it," May said as she stretched her legs again and looked at Ash and Kari once more.

Ash was still staring at May and Kari still grinned. Kari was happy to see May leave. Finally she could have Ash all for herself and now she wouldn't have to compete with May over Ash. She had finally won and Kari looked at Ash who just stared at May.

Ash was just completely amazed by what May told. Why did she have to leave? Was it because of the fact that he read her messages or did it have another reason? His feelings for May became more clear every minute. He liked her a lot and he couldn't bare to miss her for a second but there was another thing. He was too afraid to tell her how he felt. What if she didn't feel the same for him. It would be too embarrassed to tell her and then he would fall down a pit and be laughed at by everybody.

"So you're leaving me here all alone?" Max said with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to miss his sister. Pikachu looked up to Max and jumped on his shoulder and looked at Max as he pinked away a tear.

"You're not alone," May said who also started to cry. "You've got Brock, Ash, Pikachu and even Kari to look after you."

"Yeah Max," Kari said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll look after you."

"No you don't. It's probably your fault that May is leaving!" Max said angered and started to cry. He hugged his sister tight and didn't want to let go of her.

May hugged her brother back and stared down to the ground. She knew Max was right but she couldn't stand to be close to Kari for another second. It was going to be Kari or herself and since Kari wasn't going to leave anytime soon. May decided she would leave.

"Don't say that Max," May said as she stopped hugging Max and looked him in the eyes. "That's really mean."

"Is it true?" Ash said as he broke out of his trance and started walking towards May.

May looked at Ash and she wouldn't lie to him but she didn't want to create a huge fight in the group either.

"Well," May started as she doubted of she had to lie or not. Then she had made a decision. "Of course not, Ash!"

Ash looked at her and he didn't knew what to think. The look in her eyes made him think that she was lying but since they were really close friends he knew that she had never ever lied to him once.

"If you say so," Ash said and looked down to the ground.

"Now Max, apologise to Kari," May said as she pushed him to Kari and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Kari. I shouldn't have said that," Max apologised and suddenly Kari started to hug Max.

May took a deep breath as she saw how Kari hugged Max. May could see a slight grin in Kari's eyes but she paid no further attention to that.

"Nice job May," Brock then whispered in May's eyes.

Shocked May looked behind her and saw Brock behind her with a big smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked him silently.

"You solved it the right way with Kari and Max. You're a good person," Brock said.

"I wouldn't say that too soon," May said depressed as she thought of how she lied to Ash. She had never ever lied to him and now with the last minutes she would spend with him for a while she started to lie.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked May.

"Nothing. Forget I said that," May said and she turned once again to Max. "Well brother, I'll see you soon back in Petalburg."

"Ok," Max said silently as he gave his sister a final hug.

"Well guys," May said. "Thanks for the fantastic year. I hope you'll accept my decision to take time for myself and I'll see you back in Petalburg City."

"How are you going back?" Brock asked May.

"I'm taking the bus. Then I'll be back home around ten o'clock tonight." May replied.

"Good choice. Then have a safe journey," Brock said and smiled at her.

May looked at Brock and saw something in his eyes and she thought that Brock probably knew what was going on in her mind and why she was leaving and all.

She then turned to Kari and Ash.

"Bye May," Kari said and that was the only thing she said.

"Bye Kari!" May said and that was final. The one thing she liked about this entire thing was that she didn't have to see Kari for a while. The really best part of this all!

"Bye May," Ash then started.

"Bye Ash," May said and looked at him. This was the person she was going to miss the most, her tutor and her best friend.

She then started to walk over the bridge on to a path which would lead to the nearest bus stop. The other path would lead to the boat which would bring the rest of the group to Slateport City.

"May!" Ash then yelled and May stopped and looked around. She saw how Ash looked at her. Was this finally the moment?

"Yes Ash?" May said with a smile on her face.

Ash thought for a moment. Was this the right time to tell her how he felt?

"Have a safe journey!" he yelled and May's face turned back to sad and she looked down to the ground. Then she raised her head and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Ash," May said and turned around and started to walk again.

"NO MAY!" Max then yelled and ran after his sister. On the bridge it was slippery and Max slipped and fell into the water.

May heard her brother yelling but tried to put it behind her and kept walking until she heard a loud splash. She quickly walked back and saw how Max was lying in the water.

"Max!" May yelled and she ran over to her little brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine," Max said.

May quickly grabbed a towel out of her backpack and dried her little brother with it. They sat down for a while as May sat next to her brother. Then Max started to sneeze and cough badly.

"Here's a tissue," May said and handed Max a tissue where he could sneeze in.

"How could this happen?" May asked her brother who kept sneezing and didn't have time to answer it because he had to cough again.

"Well may," Brock explained. "He ran after you until he slipped on the bridge!"

"Poor Max," May said with tears in her eyes. This is what caused her departure, her brother falling in a river and making him sick.

May then hugged her brother as the rest of the group just watched the brother and sister hugging.

"Oh my!" May then said as she held her hand on Max's head.

"What's wrong?" Ash then asked worried.

"He's heating up!" May said worried.

"A fever," Brock said. "Maybe you should take him to a hospital where they can put him some dry clothes on and where he can rest better."

"Or," May started. "I'm taking Max back home where my parents and I can take care of him."

Shocked they looked at May. First May was leaving and now Max too.

"Are you sure you want to do that, May?" Brock asked her.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked her too.

"Yeah I am sure. And my parents would possibly not forgive me if I would leave my brother alone when he's sick," May said sadly.

"I guess they won't," Ash said also sadly as he looked at May. He knew what was going to happen next he had to say goodbye to her again. Once was enough.

After sitting for a while, Max is feeling a bit better.

"Well Max are you ready?" May asks her little brother.

"Yeah," Max said weakly as she arises from the ground with the support of May.

"Then it's time to say goodbye again," May says.

She gave Brock a hug and Kari a hand and Max did the same. May then faced Ash.

"See ya Ash. Visit us when you drop by Petalburg City," May said with tears in her eyes.

"I will," Ash said and they gave each other a hug.

Both Ash and May felt like they were blooming. It was feeling so good and it made both of them all tingly inside.

"Friends forever?" Ash asked May.

"Friends forever," May replied and took back one step and together with Max she walked off and left her friends behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
There's no place like Home

Sitting in the bus back home, May holds Max as she looks outside the window. Rain is pouring out of the sky and makes lots of noise on the bus roof.

As Max was asleep and leaning against her she thought about home and about the friends she left behind. She was glad to be home again. She missed it, her room, her parents just everything. But she did also leave a part of herself behind with Brock and Ash. She loved travelling with them even though she had a few quarrels every now and then.

"May?" Max said very sleepy as he put on his glasses.

"Yeah Max," May reacted quickly and looked at her little brother. "What is it?"

"Are you going to miss Ash?" Max asked her.

"Of course I'm going to miss Ash and Brock," May said a bit confused about why her brother asked her this.

"I didn't ask you that, sis!" Max commented with a grin. "I asked you if you are going to miss Ash?"

"Well," May started as a blush appeared on her face. Nervously she looked around her but she knew there was no way to escape this. "Well I am going to miss Ash yes, we've been really close friends just like I am with Brock!"

"Are you sure there isn't more?" Max started to ask her.

"What do you mean?" May said as she became impatient and got up quickly. She grabbed her and Max's bag out of the rack and threw it at Max. "Besides we're almost home. Get up!"

"You're avoiding my question!" Max started to nag her.

"Quit it Max!" May said annoyed and hit her brother in the head. "Even though you're sick. You're still annoying! Hey there's mom and dad!"

"Where?" Max asked his sister and she pointed at the bus stop where a man and a woman were standing with a big smile on their face.

The bus stopped and May and Max walked over to the door which opened slowly. While holding their bags they walk out of the bus and immediately start to hug their parents.

May tightly holds her father as Max holds his mother.

"Well kids," Norman said. "Why didn't Ash and Brock come along?"

"Well," May started as she stared at her brother. What was she going to say?

"I was sick so May said we should go home so she came along with me as Ash, Brock and Kari would walk to her. I don't know why it happened but it just happened," Max quickly explained.

"Who's Kari?" Caroline asked interested.

"Kari is just a girl who we met on our way back and who is a big fan of Ash's training and pokemon," Max explained to his mother.

"That must have been nice for you May to travel with a girl for a while. I hope to meet her soon!" Caroline said excited.

"Yeah it was great," May commented in a sarcastic tone as she let go of her father and gave her mother a quick hug.

Caroline looked at her daughter strangely and slightly had a hunch about what happened between Kari and May.

"Well let's go back. Your mother made some cookies for you and some hot coco!" Norman said as he smiled of the thought of hot coco.

When May, Max and their parents returned back home, three weeks passed without any problems. May walked through Petalburg City and shopped with her mother. She trained her pokemon against some trainers who lost from their father so she decided to battle them to train her pokemon some more. Of course, Max criticised her battle skills as usual and as usual she gave her little brother a smack on the head.

The day before Max's birthday, May sat in her room. Silently with her knees to her head she sat on her bed. She thought about tomorrow. It was her brother's birthday and she bought her brother the perfect present, at least that's what she thought. But another thing that crossed her mind was the fact that Ash was coming tonight or the first thing tomorrow. How was she going to face him? What was she going to tell him? She was still mad at him for reading her messages and angry at Kari. She was going to be there too and she knew Kari wasn't going to make things easy.

Then there was a soft knock on her door and Caroline slowly opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Caroline asked as she peeked around the door.

"Yeah come in!" May replied and looked at her mother who sat down her on the bed.

"So May, what's going on?" Caroline asked on the point. "You've been down for the last three weeks now and even when your father made some hilarious jokes you didn't laugh. While otherwise you always laughed about his jokes. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," May started. "I don't know if it's my fault or somebody else's fault."

"Tell me," Caroline said and May started to talk about her feelings to her mother.

In the meanwhile, Max sat downstairs at the table and eating one of his mother's chocolate cookies. Then the phone started to ring and Max picked it up and Brock, Ash and Kari appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys!" Max said happily. "So where are you? Are you going to be here soon?"

"Yeah we're almost there. Now we're in Oldale Town so we'll be there tonight. Are you sure we can stay there tonight?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, mom already has your beds ready!" Max said happily. "So what time are you coming? Seven o'clock?"

"About that time, maybe even six o'clock if we walk fast!" Brock commented.

"That's great. I'll go tell my mom. See you tonight guys!" Max said and hung up the phone and so did Ash as the screen turned black.

"Who was that son?" Norman said as he went off to the refrigerator to grab something to drink.

"Ash, Brock and Kari. They're coming tonight around six or seven o'clock!" Max yelled happily.

"Great!" Norman said. "So where's your mother? I'm sure she wants to know what time they're coming."

"She's upstairs talking to May!" Max replied. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"That's none of our business, son," Norman said angrily. "Well let's get upstairs and tell your mother when our visitors are coming!"

Norman and Max walked up the stairs and up to May's bedroom where they heard May talking to Caroline. As Norman and Max were about to open the room they stopped and listened to what May told her mother.

"So you love him?" Caroline asked her daughter.

"I think I do," May said sadly. "I don't know. I'm just so confused and afraid!"

"Afraid of what?" Caroline asked as she held her arm around her daughter.

"Afraid that he doesn't look me!" May said. "I've been acting so weird to him. I get that feeling all the time when I am close to him."

"So Ash gives you butterflies?" Caroline asked her mother while giggling.

"Stop it mom!" May yelled angrily. "So I guess Ash does make me feel that way!"

"Ash?" Max said out loud and quickly Norman covered his mouth.

"Did you hear that mom?" May asked her mother and her mother nodded in return. Silently both of them got from the bed and walked to the door. They opened the door but nobody was there.

In the meanwhile, Norman and Max had run off downstairs and quickly grabbed some drinks and cookies so when Caroline and May would come down it seemed like nothing had happened.

"Nobody's here," May said. "I really know that somebody was here."

"I heard something too," Caroline commented. "Perhaps it was something else. Well let's head downstairs and I'll give you some coco. Let's see how your father reacts. If it was him I'll scratch my neck."

"Thanks mom," May said and happily she walked downstairs with her mother where she saw Max and Norman sitting by the table.

"So honey," Caroline started. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing important. I've been hanging around with my son, right Max?" Norman asked his only son.

"Right," Max said as he quickly took a nip of his hot coco.

"Okay, don't worry. I believe you," Caroline said as she scratched her neck. May looked at her mother and nodded.

"I'll go outside," May then said and walked out of the door to the pond behind the house.

"What about your coco?" Caroline asked her daughter.

"Maybe later," May said as she closed the door.

Time passed by as Max walked outside and sat next to May on the ground before the pond.

"I have to apologise from mom because we heard what you said earlier," Max said.

"It wasn't nice to listen to me and mom," May said angrily.

"I know. I'm sorry. Don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody about it!" Max defended himself. "Or maybe Ash if you're not nice to me!"

"What?!" May shouted and started to threaten her little brother. "You'd better not! Or I'll tell mom how her precious porcelain bowls broke!"

"You wouldn't!" Max started to yell.

"I would," May said and got up.

"Please don't tell her that!" Max said and begged his sister on his knees.

"I won't as long as you don't tell anybody about what happened earlier!" May replied.

"What happened?" Max asked his sister with a big smile on his face.

"That's my brother!" May said as she slapped him on the head and walked off.

Max just kept staring at the pond. He missed Brock and Ash and even Kari a bit. But he was also glad to be home. He was right all along, that his sister was in love with Ash. He could understand how hard it must have been to see Kari with Ash and to leave him alone. But now there was no time for those thoughts. Ash could come any minute and he would make things right between Ash and May and he would get lots of presents and the day of getting his pokemon would get closer even though he had to wait for another year.

May walked back in the house where she got stared at by her father who sat by the table.

"Stop staring!" May said angrily and ran into the living room where she turned on the TV. She zapped around until she saw a contest show on TV.

"Man it's been a while since I've been in a contest," May said saddened. She then turned the TV off since she couldn't watch at it any longer.

Then the doorbell began to ring and Max ran over to the door. May got up from the couch and was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard her brother yelling.

"ASH!" Max yelled happily.

May quickly turned around. There he was, the guy she hadn't seen in three weeks. Butterflies were flying through her entire body but not a word came out of her mouth when she saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Jealousy

"ASH!" Max yelled happily.

May quickly turned around. There he was, the guy she hadn't seen in three weeks. Butterflies were flying through her entire body but not a word came out of her mouth when she saw him.

"Hi Max, hi May!" Ash said with a big smile on his face. He was happy to see May again after not seeing her for three weeks. He could have never imagined that he would miss May so much after not seeing her for only three weeks. These last three weeks seemed like it never ended.

"Hi Ash!" May said when she saw Ash with his beautiful shiny eyes. "Hi Brock and Kari."

"Good to see you again, May and Max!" Brock said happily as he hugged both of them.

"Good to see you too," Max mumbled as he released himself from Brock and leaded Ash, Brock and Kari into the kitchen. May slowly followed.

In the kitchen, Norman was reading the paper as Caroline was busy preparing diner. Norman looked up and saw an entire group standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good day," Norman said as he put the paper on the table and Caroline turned around.

"Hi Norman!" Brock and Ash said happily as they sat down at the table.

"And who is this lovely girl?" Norman asked Kari.

"I'm Kari. I'm a good friend of May. Aren't I May?" Kari asked May who was standing behind her.

"You sure are," May said a bit sarcastically and she turned away her face. Her mother Caroline noticed this and looked at her daughter.

"Well all of you sit down," Caroline exclaimed. "Diner is almost ready. I'm sure your starved!"

"We sure are!" Ash said as he put his hand on his stomach.

"May can you help me?" Caroline asked her daughter and handed her some plates and some knifes and forks. "Are you sure you're okay, honey?"

"I'm fine," May said saddened as she walked to the table and put the plates and all on the table. She sat down next to her father and waited till her mother brought diner.

A little while later, Caroline brought the food and they started eating. After a lot of talking and laughing it was nine o'clock. Max was so excited about his birthday that he wanted to go to bed immediately so his birthday would be sooner.

"Goodnight honey," Caroline called as Max disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed too," May exclaimed as she walked towards the stairs.

"Why so early?" Norman asked when he realised he asked a stupid question.

"I've had a busy day," May explained when Ash stopped her.

"May!" Ash called. "I hoped we could talk a bit first."

"Maybe tomorrow Ash," May said as she walked up the stairs and disappeared into her room. There while she was dressing she sat on her bed. She looked at her present that was lying on her desk and then at the dark sky which she could see by looking through her window.

"Maybe," she said as she curled herself up and fell asleep.

Ash in the meanwhile was downstairs and looked at May's bedroom as he saw how the light went out. He then saw Brock behind him.

"You do love her, don't you?" Brock asked him.

"I don't know, Brock. It's something really weird I can't describe. When I saw her a few hours ago I felt whole again. Something I've never felt before when I was around somebody. I felt complete and happy," Ash commented.

"You've got it bad buddy," Brock said as he patted him on the back. "You know, I like a lot of girls. But I never had that feeling around a girl, except I had a weird feeling when I was around Suzie. But I think it was a bit more of understanding and sharing interest then love."

"I'm sorry Brock," Ash commented as he saw how sad his best friend became.

"Don't worry. I'll find the right one some day and it seems like you already have. Don't let her go!" Brock exclaimed as he patted him on the back. "I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Sure," Ash said as he looked back to May's room and then to the dark sky. Could this be the right moment to tell May how he felt or should he wait a bit longer. After some thinking, Ash got up and walked into the kitchen where he saw Norman sitting at the table.

"Where is May's mom?" Ash asked.

"She went to bed and so did Brock and Kari," Norman replied. "So Ash how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" Ash asked politely.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit worried about May. That's all." Norman commented.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked May's father concerned.

"Well she seems to be a bit distracted in these last three weeks. Really weird. I think I know why," Norman replied as he knew what was wrong with May but he wanted to know if Ash had the same feelings for his daughter.

"She is?" Ash wondered. "That's not like her. She's always cheerful and happy to help others."

"Yeah she is," Norman said. "Well maybe it's just some tension she's got. I don't know. Good night."

With that Norman walked off up the stairs followed by Ash. Norman entered his bedroom as Ash walked into his own. Kari was on the ground and seemed to be asleep and Brock was asleep as he was snoring a bit. Ash immediately jumped into bed and after thinking a lot he fell asleep.

The next morning as the Doduo cry, May wakes up. She looks around her and sees that it's 10 o'clock. She then remembers that Ash is here too. She quickly puts on her white bathrobe and with Max's present she walks downstairs to the kitchen. There she sees Max sitting at the table with a big smile on his face. At the table there were also Kari, Brock, Norman, Caroline and Ash. Actually everybody was there in their normal outfits.

"Happy birthday little brother of mine," May said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh," he exclaimed. "I hate kisses!"

"You'd better be nice or I won't give you your present," May teased her brother. "And my kisses aren't that bad. Some day you will like them!"

"We'll see about that!" Max commented. "Now give me my present!"

"What are the magic words?" May teased her brother once more as she held the present high up in the air.

"Please please please!" Max begged his sister and May handed him the present. After ripping the paper of the gift he looks at a box with a picture of some sort device on it.

"What is it?" Max asked his sister.

"It's a pokegear," May replied. "I went to Devon corp. where you got your pokenav and they enhanced it. It's got some more thingies now. But what exactly I don't know. It's also a phone and a radio and that kind of stuff."

"Wow!" Max shouted happily. "It's great!"

"Well May," her mother said. "That must have been an expensive gift."

"It was but it's for my only brother," May said as she hugged her brother. "And I got a little bit of discount on it. So it was cheaper."

"Well it's a great gift," Norman commented. "Good job May. I could learn a lot of you when it comes to gifts."

"You sure can," May said. "Well first I'll change myself since I'm the only one who's wearing a robe now."

May ran up the stair and after a few minutes she got back downstairs in her usual outfit. When coming downstairs, the house was already filled with relatives and friends. The radio was now tuning and Brock was already dancing with some girls and Max said on the couch and received many gifts.

Ash was also dancing but not with May. Kari already convinced him to start dancing so she dragged him onto the dance floor.

In the door opening, May looked at Ash and Kari. She felt betrayed for some reason and was jealous of Kari that she could dance with Ash and that she was too late. Maybe it was her own fault and she should have gone out of bed much earlier. But May didn't notice that Brock was standing next to her.

"Hi May!" Brock said happily.

"Hi Brock," May replied. "I thought you were dancing with some girls."

"I was yes until I saw how sad you looked. It's a party you know," Brock exclaimed.

"I know. I am happy except," May started.

"Except what?" Brock asked her.

"It's just that I don't have a dance partner!" May quickly replied in order not to bring up the subject Ash and Kari.

"Sure," Brock said as he didn't believe what May said. "So do you want to dance?"

"Okay," May answered and together with Brock so went onto the dance floor and started to dance.

"You know May," Brock started as he wanted to bring up the subject Ash. "Is there a man in your live?"

"Not at the moment," May replied. "Why do you ask? Are you interested?"

May started to laugh and Brock also started to laugh.

"No!" he replied.

"Why not? Am I that ugly?" May asked her good friend.

"No no no!" Brock said quickly. "You're not ugly. You're just not my type, just a good friend."

The song then ended and they stopped dancing.

"Well sorry to interfere but I'm going to help my mother with the snacks. Talk to you later!" May said as she walked off into the kitchen.

"Too bad," Brock thought as he didn't even have time to bring up the right subject and decided to try again later.

Ash saw how May disappeared into the kitchen and saw his chance to talk to May in private. He stopped dancing and left Kari behind on the dance floor.

Suspiciously she looked at how Ash walked off into the kitchen and she walked to the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen and she decided to listen to the entire conversation.

Ash saw May standing in the kitchen as Caroline walked out and gave him a wink. Weird he looked at May's mother but he soon focused back on May.

"Hi May!" Ash started.

May was shocked when she heard Ash's voice and turned around where she saw Ash standing at the diner table.

"Hi Ash," May said a bit embarrassed.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"No, you didn't," May replied. "You didn't scare me, I just was a bit shocked to here somebody standing behind me. I didn't expect that."

"I'm sorry for that," Ash apologized. "I won't do it again. So how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?" May asked politely. "Did anything special happen?"

"No not really. It was kind of dull without you and Max these last three weeks," Ash started. He wanted to express his feelings and this felt like the right moment.

"Really?" May cheered up. Could this be what she hoped it would be? Could this be the beginning of something beautiful?

"Of course. We've been together for a year now. Did you think I wasn't going to miss you?" Ash asked her.

"And Max of course," May filled Ash's sentence.

"And Max yes. But you didn't answer my question." Ash commented.

"I don't know if you were going to miss me. It's not like it were always perfect moments between us," May said.

"Well everybody has arguments. Just like you and Max and everything is fine between you and him right?" Ash asked her.

"You're right. I did miss you too Ash," May commented as she started to blush a bit and looked at the ground a bit embarrassed.

"You did?" Ash asked her. "That makes me feel so much better." and Ash stepped closer towards May which shocked her a little bit.

Then a lot of noise came out of the living room and they decided to look what had happened.

"Brendan!" Max then yelled and hugged the white haired boy.

"Hi Max," Brendan said as he hugged Max. "Happy birthday. I knew it was your birthday and since I was here. I thought why not drop a visit?"

Brendan then looked up and saw May standing next to Ash and he smiled.

"Hi May!" Brendan shouted.

"Brendan!" May shouted and she approached Brendan and hugged him.

"So is that your boyfriend?" Brendan whispered into May's ears.

"No he's not," May whispered back.

"Too bad. You look like a cute couple," Brendan whispered for the last time and stopped hugging May.

The hugging turned Ash completely jealous. He wanted to be the one that hugged May. He wanted to be May's best friend.

"Good to see you Brendan," Norman and Caroline both said happily.

"Good to see you too," Brendan replied and then the music started to play again. "Want to dance May?"

"Sure why not?" May said as she danced with Brendan. Kari invited Ash again and without him replying she dragged him on the dance floor again.

"Who is that girl?" Brendan asked May.

"Kari," May replied. "She's acting like Ash is completely hers."

"Why don't you stop her?" Brendan asked his best friend.

"Don't know. Maybe it would look stupid or something like that," May commented.

"Or it would show Ash that you care about him and you don't want to be the one to tell him that. You want him to tell you that," Brendan told her.

"I guess you're right," May said. "I'm just scared that he's not feeling the same for me."

"That's why he's staring at us," Brendan told May and she looked at Kari and Ash who stared at her.

Kari also noticed that May was looking at her and Ash and she thought this was the perfect way for May to get give up on Ash. She then pushed Ash's face towards her and kissed him on the mouth.

May looked at Ash and Kari shocked and saw them kissing. She wanted to kiss him and not her. That kiss seemed like it never ended and it didn't seem like Ash wanted it to stop. Maybe Ash just wanted to hear more about Brendan and wasn't jealous that Brendan and herself were dancing.

Without standing to look at it anymore, May rushed out of the door. She didn't want to look at it no more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Confessions

After seeing Ash kissing Kari, May rushed out of the door. She couldn't bare it any longer. Seeing how her crush kissed another girl which she hated. Why did fate put her through this? May wondered as she walked to the pond behind the house. Silently she looked at it and saw some Magikarp splashing in and out of the pond.

Everybody must have wondered why she rushed out of the door and it sure made things clear for a lot of people. Now everybody knew that she was in love with Ash, including Ash too. She did want Ash to know that she was madly in love with him but not like this. She wanted to tell him on a date or at a campfire while they were on their next journey. But not when Kari kissed Ash and it didn't stop and made her run out of the house.

With tears in her eyes, she looked at the pond. She could fill an entire empty hole with her tears and create another pond. Why did all these things happen to her ? All things were going great until Kari came into the picture. Why did they have to meet her? Maybe it was destiny. Maybe Ash and Kari were destined to belong together. May didn't really knew it anymore. She was just confused about the entire thing. Did Ash love Kari ? Why did he kiss Kari that long ? These were all questions that were going through May's mind. If Ash wasn't the one for her then who was ? Brendan, Brock or even Drew? She hated him sometimes but right before a contest he could get her really pumped up for one. And when looking at the first contest she met him and at the last, he had really changed. He became more friendly and they could talk about certain things. Could he be the love of her life ? No, May didn't want to think of that. Ash was in her mind and so was the kiss. She just wanted to forget about the kiss but she couldn't. She tried to shake her head as often as she could till she got dizzy but the picture of the kiss kept floating through her mind.

In the meanwhile, Ash pushed Kari away from him. Confused he looked at Kari who had a big smile on her face and looked at him with big sparkling eyes. Ash looked in Kari's eyes who were twinkling. But he didn't feel a thing, except confusion and anger. He looked around him and didn't see May anywhere but he did see Brendan and Brock leaving the house. Did they go after May or did they just need some fresh air. These things just confused him.

"Why did you do that, Kari?" Ash started off with.

"I love you Ash!" Kari replied. "I've loved you since the first day I saw you at the Hoenn League!"

"You love me?" Ash asked. "Why?"

"Because you're so kind, friendly, open and very cute," Kari replied.

"You mean that?" Ash asked her as he lightened up. He never knew he was cute. It was good to hear this from a girl but for him it wasn't the right girl. He wanted to hear those words come out of somebody else's mouth. Those lips should have been from somebody else and not from Kari. His first kiss should have never been from Kari. It's not what he wanted it to be. It's not what he's dreamed off for a year now.

"Of course," Kari said. "And I just hope you feel the same thing for me."

With those words, Ash started to feel guilty. He thought it was sweet of Kari to confess these things to him but he didn't feel the same way. He didn't want to break her feelings. He could imagine how she would feel. Probably the same way as he felt when May left him three weeks ago. Broken, shredded to pieces, incomplete. That's how she would feel. But Ash also knew she had to know the truth that he didn't feel the same way as she did.

"I'm sorry," Ash slowly started as everybody in the room looked at them.

"You're sorry for what?" Kari asked innocently.

"I don't feel the same way for you. All I feel for you is friendship and I don't know if I even feel that for you." Ash commented.

"What?" Kari asked him.

"It's just that I only thought of you as a friend. You just kissed me straight away and didn't ask me about my feelings first. I didn't want my first kiss to be from you!" Ash shouted at her.

Kari looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her heart was broken and she just stared at Ash. She expected that it could happen that he didn't feel anything for her but she didn't want May to have him. She wanted him. But now she knew she was wrong and risked a good friendship with May. The pushing in the water and this made it impossible for her and May to become friends ever. She had really screwed it up this time but she did want to know something.

"I'm sorry," Ash then apologized. "I shouldn't have shouted at you. But you can't just kiss me like that. That just made me angry."

"I understand," Kari said with tears in her eyes. "It's May, isn't it? That's why you can't love me."

"What?" Max yelled. "You like my sister?"

"Pika?" Pikachu also wondered as he sat on Max's shoulder.

Shocked Ash looked at his pokemon and Max and saw the shock on their face but also on the faces of all the people in the room, including Norman and Caroline.

"I don't know but I don't owe you an explanation," Ash commented.

"Maybe you don't," Kari replied. "Excuse me for a moment" and she sped off into the bathroom where she sat down on the toilet and cried as she grabbed some toilet paper to dry her tears. She saw it in his eyes. He loved May but for some reason he never had the guts to tell her but the sparkling he had in his eyes when she mentioned the name May explained a lot. It seemed like this made him ready to confess to May.

Outside May just stared at the pond as she heard some leafs moving behind her. She looked around and saw both Brendan and Brock standing behind her. She wiped away her tears and turned back to the pond. Brendan and Brock both sat next to her and stared at the pond together with her.

"What are you doing here?" May stuttered.

"We wanted to see if you were okay," Brendan replied.

"I'm fine as you can see," May answered. "Now please leave me alone."

"Come on May," Brock said. "If you have feelings for Ash, just tell him. Your friendship is so close that this can't ruin it. Maybe he even has the same feelings for you."

"Did he say that?" May asked Brock.

"No, but he didn't have to say it. You can see it when he's around you. He's all happy and never has a bad mood. Well except that one time when you were busy with your hair and all when he was anxious to leave for the next gym. Remember that?"

"Yeah I remember that," May said. "It's that day where we had that big fight and were we met that couple."

"Right," Brock said. "Even that fight couldn't destroy your friendship. This of course is something completely different but that did proof how strong your friendship is."

"He's right May," Brendan commented. "Just like a few minutes ago when he stared at you when I danced with you. It means something."

"You mean," May started. "A few secons before he kissed with Kari?"

"Yeah I mean that moment," Brendan confirmed. "Besides Kari kissed him."

"Well it did took a few seconds and he didn't seem to hate it at that moment," May reacted to Brendan's comment.

"Maybe you should talk with Ash about this. The way you reacted does show you love him May," Brock commmented. "You know that and the only way to get over this is to talk with Ash."

"I don't want to talk to him, Brock," May replied. "He broke my heart when he did that and I need time so I can accept that. I certainly don't want to talk to him."

"Well I think the time has already come," Brendan said as May wondered what Brendan meant and looked at him. He pointed at the door where Ash was standing.

Brock and Brendan got up and wished May some luck and they left May behind. Ash approached her and wondered how this conversation would turn out to be.

May looked at Ash with tears in her eyes but then turned back to the pond. She didn't want to talk to him. Why were here wishes always ignored. She didn't want Kari to kiss Ash which happened, she didn't want to talk to Ash now but it seems like that is also happening. Why did things never turn out the way she hoped it would.

"Hi May," Ash started.

"Hi," May said as she saw how Ash walked past her and sat down next to her.

She felt uncomfortable, a feeling that she had never had around him. She always felt good around Ash even when she made the stupidest mistakes or said a stupid thing. It was always emberassment when that happened and it only took a few seconds because Ash always seemed to comfort her that way that she felt comfortable around him. But did this time, that trick wouldn't work. He had hurt her too much, more then she could imagine.

"So how are you?" Ash started.

"Have been better," May replied and stopped talking. She didn't feel like talking but running away from this would make her look stupid and she also didn't want that.

Ash also didn't feel like he was here at the right moment. But he didn't want their friendship get ruined because of this. That's a thing that he never wanted to happen, to loose their friendship. Besides his pokemon that was one of the most precious things in his life.

"I'm sorry for what Kari did. That should have never happened," Ash apologized. But he didn't get a reaction from May. She just stared into the water, something she has been doing for about thirty minutes now.

"What do you want from me May?" Ash then asked her. "I can't change the fact that she kissed me but I don't want our friendship to get ruined because of this. Why did you run away?"

"I ..." May slowly started as she thought of the moment. Was this the right moment to tell him how she did feel about him? "I just think that.." and she stopped talking there.

"What do you think May?" Ash wondered as it slowly began to rain.

"I just think that she's not the right person for you and it just shocked me so that's whyI ran out of the door," May blurted out as the rain poured into her face.

Ash lay his jacket on May's shoulders but she pushed them of her shoulders.

"It's time for some cake," May said and walked off into the house leaving Ash behind.

He didn't knew how to solve this but it was going to be hard. He knew that. He had never seen May this hurt before. Not even when she lost her first contest or a very important contest or anything else.

Brock noticed that May rushed back into the house with tears in her eyes and she ran up the stairs.

"I'll go talk with her," Brendan told Brock and followed May up the stairs.

Brock saw how Ash was sitting at the pond without his jacket and decided he would talk to him. Kari noticed that Brock was going to talk to Ash so she decided to listen to their conversation.

Brendan walked up the stairs and saw May sitting on the ground of the hallway.

"What's up, May?" Brendan asked her as he put an arm around her.

"I hate him!" May shouted at Brendan.

"Why?" Brendan wondered.

"Well how could he kiss that stupid child!" May commented angrily.

"Things like that happened now. Try to get over it. Did you talk to Ash about it?" Brendan asked her.

"Kind of. He asked me why I left the house," May told Brendan.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that it shocked me and that I didn't feel that Kari was the right girl for him," May replied.

"So you lied to him?" Brendan asked her.

"Yes!" she replied. "That's the second time now. Three weeks ago I also told him a lie and now again. But now I just hate him!" and May hugged Brendan and he put her arms around her. He thought the best way for this was just to let her talk and not to ask any questions. It would make her feel better and that's what he wanted. He didn't want his best friend to feel bad.

"I just hate him!" May shouted as she cried heavily while holding Brendan.

In the meanwhile Brock is talking to Ash as Kari is listening to them.

"So she ran off when you gave her your jacket?" Brock asked him.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "I just totally screwed it with her. Our friendship is ruined."

"Don't say that," Brock comforted his friend. "Your friendship is one of the strongest friendships I've ever seen."

"Well it's not that strong that it could survive this!" Ash commented.

"Then tell her how you feel about her," Brock suggested.

"I don't know how I exactly feel," Ash replied.

"I think you do," Brock answered.

Ash looked at his best friend Brock and he knew Brock was right. He did know how he felt about her.

"You're right Brock. I love her!" Ash said.

As the rain stopped, Ash and Brock kept talking for an hour and it was all about May. Ash couldn't stop talking about her but in the meanwhile as Ash talked with Brock, May had made a decision about her future.

When Ash and Brock walked in the house they saw the all the people were gone and but they couldn't see May nor Max anywhere. Brendan and kari were also gone.

"Where are May and Max?" Ash asked Norman and Caroline.

"They left a few minutes ago. They're off to see their uncle and aunt who are in trouble. They live in Oore," Caroline replied. "Your girlfriend Kari also left."

"She's not my girlfriend," Ash said angrily.

"I'm sorry for that," Caroline apologized. "But she did leave and so did May and Max. They'll be back soon. You can stay here if you want."

"No thanks," Ash answered with tears in his eyes which Brock noticed. "Maybe it's time to head back home again. Maybe it's for the best."

With that Ash said goodbye to Norman and Caroline and together with Brock he left back to Pallet Town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
A Friend In Need

As Ash and Brock leave Petalburg City behind them, Ash wonders why May had to leave all of the sudden. Why didn't she say goodbye to him? Did she hate him? Did he totally screw up with her ? He was totally confused and Brock noticed this. Ash didn't talk to him the entire way on the boat and now that they're nearing Pallet Town he didn't even say a word about being glad that they're almost home again.

"Are you okay Ash?" Brock asked his good friend.

"Yeah I am fine. I'm just tired," Ash replied.

"A bad excuse," Brock exclaimed. "You went to bed yesterday at 7 o'clock and tomorrow you woke up at 9 o'clock. How can you be tired?"

"Well I fell asleep at 6 o'clock and woke up at 9 o'clock," Ash reacted irritated.

"I'm sorry Ash but I think this is all about May. Why didn't you tell her how you felt?" Brock asked him.

"I couldn't. She was already mad at me and when I was about to tell her she ran off," Ash explained sadly.

"Pika," Pikachu said as he felt sorry for his trainer. He had seen his trainer sad many times before. When he lost a battle, didn't win the Indigo League or any other important battle. But this time, he didn't say a thing. Other times he always yelled at people all the time causing big fights. But not even know. This worried the little mouse pokemon.

"Maybe you should call her. Ask her parents for her uncle's phone number or call her cell phone. Wait, don't do that! She might not accept the call but if her uncle answers the phone she can't refuse it when her uncle tells her that she's there! A perfect plan!" Brock exclaimed as he was really getting excited. He wanted Ash to be happy. He never really has been very lucky with the women. He did feel good around professor Ivy but that was a subject that he had to forgot about. He didn't want to think about the things that happened there.

"It could work," Ash replied with a little smile on his face. Maybe Brock was right. Maybe they could talk things straight over the phone. She couldn't refuse if her uncle or aunt answered the phone.

"Pika!" it said happily when he saw a slight smile on his face.

Ash then noticed his home in the far distance and he lightened up.

"Home sweet home, Pikachu!" Ash yelled and he quickly walked over to his house where he saw his mom and mr. Mime working in the garden.

"Hi mom!" Ash yelled as he hugged his mother tightly and broke out into tears. Delia was shocked about this. She hadn't seen her son crying in a long time and she wondered what was wrong. She saw Brock's concerned face and she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, my little sweet ashyboy?" Delia asked her only son.

"Mr mime?" it asked also concerned about Ash.

But Ash didn't reply. All he could do was cry. Finally he could cry about this. The only person he could cry with was his mother. Letting his tears go, opened his heart.

"Nothing mom," Ash replied. "I just missed you."

"Honey, you know I don't believe that. I've known you for 14 years now and I know better," Delia answered. "And where are May and Max? Aren't they coming?"

Brock made a few signals by shaking it's head which meant that Delia had to stop about that subject. Delia understood what Brock meant and immediately stopped the subject.

"You know," Delia said. "I know what the problem is. You just need some of mommy's hot choco!"

"Yeah I do need some," Ash said as he walked inside and sat down by the table followed by Brock and Pikachu. Delia warmed up the milk and prepared the choco.

After a minutes, Delia returned with two hot choco's and a cup full of pokemon food for Pikachu.

A few minutes passed by and not a word was said.

"You know, I can't stand this. What's wrong honey?" Delia asked Ash.

"Well," Ash started. "I've got a small fight with May."

"Is that all?" Delia asked her son suspiciously.

"Well yeah," Ash replied.

"You've had big fights before and you just became angry even when you knew the other one was right. So something else must be wrong now," Delia commented.

Ash knew his mother was right. He had many fights with Gary, his sister and with a lot of other guys that lived in Pallet. He even had fights with other girls so that couldn't be it. He couldn't say it was because she was a girl and he also couldn't tell his mother that it was because he loved her.

"Well you know what," I have to continue in my garden or mr. Mime will make a big mess of it. Why don't you relax and forget about it. Or call her."

With that, Delia left the room and she left Ash behind with Brock and Pikachu.

"Do you think I should call her, Brock?" Ash asked his friend.

"Like I said before. I think you should, right Pikachu?" Brock asked the little rodent.

"Pika!" it shouted.

This made things clear for Ash. He had to call May's parents to get her uncle's number. He stepped over to the phone and dialed May's home number. A few seconds passed by and it showed May's mother Caroline on the screen.

"Hi Ash and Brock!" she said as Norman also appeared on the screen. "And Pikachu too of course!"

"Hello. Me and Brock arrived safely in Kanto. I just wanted to let you know that," Ash started off slowly.

"That's good to hear. We were wondering if you were home already," Caroline replied.

"Well I'm home," Ash said.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Caroline asked Ash as she knew how Ash felt about her daughter.

"Well," Ash slowly started but Brock became too impatient.

"We were wondering actually if you have the phone number of May's uncle?" Brock asked quickly.

"Of course we have that," Caroline replied as she grabbed a note book and turned around some pages. "Here it is, it's 0368-759862. You got it?"

"I've got it," Brock answered. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome!" she replied happily.

"You know guys," Norman started. "They haven't arrived in Oore yet so you have to call in about 3 hours. They should have arrived then."

"Thanks," Ash replied happily. "I do have one question. Why did everybody leave all of a sudden within an hour? And why didn't May and Max say goodbye to us?"

"Well," Caroline started. "It's hard to explain but there was an emergency with their aunt and uncle and they didn't want to spoil a minute. They probably have forgotten about you two being outside."

"May would never forget about me!" Ash reacted heavily.

"Please calm down Ash," Caroline commented. "I don't know why exactly they didn't say goodbye. May was sad yes and she wanted to leave instantly. Max did want to say goodbye but May kinda dragged him with her. And when Max left, all the other people left too, including Kari. She didn't even say goodbye to you. But she disappeared right after she came from outside."

"Outside?" Brock asked Caroline.

"Yeah she left about fourty-five minutes before you came back inside," Caroline answered. "But I gotta go. There's a challenger for Norman and I need to feed the pokemon. Talk to you later guys!"

They say goodbye to each other and the screen turns dark.

"Do you think Kari heard about our conversation?" Ash asked Brock and he nods back at him.

"I think she did. Well she does know how you feel exactly. I'm sure it made things clear for her. But Ash, you're three hours away from seeing May again!" Brock said happily with Pikachu on his shoulders.

In the meantime, May and Max have been wondering aboard a ship that leads them to Oore.

"Why couldn't I say goodbye to Brock and Ash?" Max asked his sister once again.

"Not now, Max," May replied. "I've got a major headache!"

May felt bad ever since she saw Kari kissing Ash. She knew she couldn't be mad at him because it was Kari's fault. That's what Brendan also told her but why did the kiss last that long. He didn't seem to mind it at all.

"You know May," Max started. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" May asked her little 9 year old brother.

"Well," Max started. "I know you're mad at Ash, right?"

"Yeah, kind of," May replied. "So?"

"Well, you're mad that Kari kissed Ash, right?"

"Yes," May replied.

"So that's why you ran outside, right?" Max asked May once again.

"Yes!" May reacted a bit irritated now. "Is this some sort of interregation?"

"No!" Max commented. "I just want to make things clear. That's all!"

"Well what do you want to make clear then?" May asked him.

"Just that Ash didn't like that Kari kissed him. He told her in front of everybody that he didn't like her," Max told his sister.

"He told her that?" May wondered. "She must have felt really bad."

"Well she told him that she loved him. And when he told her he didn't love her she asked if you were the reason he couldn't love her," Max started to tell the entire story.

May was now really interested. Now she could find out about Ash's feelings. Maybe that's what he wanted to tell her outside. That he didn't love Kari at all and that he wished that it was May who he kissed.

"Well what did he say about that?" May asked Max impatiently.

"Well, he told her he didn't know and that he didn't owe her an explanation," Max answered May's question.

"What does that mean?" May asked her brother.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Max told his sister.

"Well you're a boy. You should know what it means. Maybe this means that you should get a girlfriend so you can tell me what it means!" May said angrily but she calmed down. She realised it wasn't Max's fault. It's just that she expected to know Ash's feelings now but she didn't. This made her angry and disappointed at the same time.

"I'm sorry Max," May apologized. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, I understand," Max forgave his sister and looked at her sadly. He saw how sad she was. She hardly spoke to him and the last time she did that was when he read her diary.

About four hours later, May and Max arrive in Oore. It doesn't look really beautiful, actually all looks sad. It's dark and the land is just plain with nothing on the ground. No trees, no bushes, nothing at all!

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to live her forever. It's bad here," Max commented.

"Yeah, it's nothing without Ash," May mumbled.

"What did you say?" Max asked his sister.

"Nothing, now let's head for uncle Sam and aunt Janine," May replied as they walk forward.

After a long walk they see a small brown cottage in the distance. A small cottage with a red roof in the middle of nowhere.

"There it is!" Max calls out excited as he is happy to see his aunt and uncle again.

They open the door but they find nobody there. They check the entire houe but nobody was found.

"What do you think is happening, Max?" May asked her little brother. "They send us a message yesterday that they wanted us to come here."

"A message?" Max then wondered. "I think I have an idea of what might have happened."

"What?" May wondered.

"Well it could be a trap you know. You know that uncle Sam hates to send messages since he always wonders if they arrive. Why didn't we think of that before?"

"You're right," May commented. "But then who is behind this?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we can find some evidence here. I'll go look upstairs and you'll look here. Okay?" Max suggested.

"Good plan!" May called out as they each headed their own ways.

May looked in every drawer but couldn't find a thing then she heard some noise outside and hoped it would be her aunt and uncle but it seemed to be some guys in black trousers and red shirts.

"Who are those?" May wondered as she hid but one of the guys noticed her and rushed inside.

"Got ya!" the man said. "I knew your entire family would fall for the plan. Now I've got a gymleader and his family and your aunt and uncle too." Three other men also rush inside.

Max also heard some noise downstairs and silently walks down the stairs to see what's going on. He sees how a few men threaten May.

May notices Max and she knows she needs to give Max a hint that he should stay there.

"Well mister. I'm here all by myself. My mom and dad stayed at home and MAX was angry at me and returned back home! I'm glad he didn't STAY with me. What do you want from my family by the way?" May asked the man. "And who are you?"

"Well we're team Snagem and we want your family's pokemon. And there's another reason but we're not spoiling anything!" the man replied.

Max in the meanwhile, understood May's hint. She said Max and stay very loud because it meant that he had to stay there. He silently looked how May went off with the four men and how he stayed there.

He waited a few minutes so he knew it wasn't a trap to see if anybody was in the house and silently he crawled up to the phone to call back home.

After a few seonds, Norman picked up the phone.

"Hello son! How are you doing?" Norman asked.

"Bad! They kidnapped May and uncle Sam and aunt Janine!" Max called out through the phone.

"What?" Norman yelled out loud through the phone and Caroline soon appeared on the screen too. "We're coming right now!"

"Yeah!" Caroline also yelled but then she held Norman tight and she collapsed on the floor.

"Mom?" Max asked his mother over the phone and Norman quickly checks his wife.

"She's fine, Max. But I do have to take her to the emergency room. Call Ash and Brock. I'm sure they can help you and they're closer to Oore. It will take use one and a half day. Them only a few hours if they take a bus. Good luck son and make me proud!"

The screen turned black and Max quickly dialed Ash's phone number.

In the meanwhile, five hours have passed and Ash anxiously awaited those five hours. He saw that it was time and he decided to call but then the phone began to ring.

"Hurry up Ash and finish off this call so we can call May!" Brock said excited since he wanted to bring the two lovebirds together.

Ash picked up the phone and Max appeared on the screen.

"Hey Max! We were about to call you!" Ash said happily. "What's up?"

"Something bad!" Max yelled. "May has been kidnapped along with my aunt and uncle and my parents can't help me!"

"What?" Ash and Brock both yelled. "Don't worry we're coming right away!"

The screen turned dark and after a quick goodbye from Ash's mother, Ash and Brock along with Pikachu quickly head for Oore to save May and her family !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
A Battle for Love

As Ash and Brock rush to get to Oore, Max is waiting in his aunt and uncle's house. Quietly he sits in the corner of the room. Out of sight, he awaits the arrival of Ash and Brock.

Then the phone starts to ring, slowly he crawls to the phone and wonders who it could be. Could it be Team Snagem? Could it be Ash who says he can't make it ? Or could it be his fater and mother? With a small hesitation, he picked up the phone and the screen showed his father Norman.

"Hi dad!" Max said happily as he saw his father.

"Hi son!" Norman replied. "Your mother is still in the hospital! They are doing some tests. Just to let you know. You know, I found something out about the guys who kidnapped May. Since they only have May they send us a message that they've got her. And we had to bring Ash with us."

"Ash?" Max wondered. "Why Ash?"

"Well," Norman explained. "I don't know but I assume it might be because of the fact that Ash has particapted in very major leagues and ended up high every time and Ash has beaten Team Magma and Team Aqua. Team Snagem's biggest enemy. They must be impressed and probably want Ash on their side. That's what I think at least."

"It could be, since it does make sense," Max said a bit worried. "But what are we going to do now?"

"Well, your mother and I can't come and it wouldn't be smart to send Ash there since they want him."

'Well," Max started. "I called Ash and Brock right after our previous call. They're coming right over! That's such a stupid choice of mine."

"Well it isn't the smartest move, but probably the only thing we can do," Norman commented. "Now if you want to save May, you need to know where she is. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well," Max said. "I don't know. I only know that they drove off to the mountains."

"Well that is Mt. Doughney. I've heard that's where Team Snagem's headquarters are. But it's quite a big mountain. They could be everywhere. Well Ash has a Swellow so he can use that to go on the look out," Norman suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Max said happily but his mood soon turned into sad. "But what if we can't find May?"

"Don't worry son. I know I can trust you and Ash and Brock and I'm sure you will find May. Good luck son! I have to go now!" Norman commented as the screen turned black again.

"Bye dad!" Max told his father as the screen darkened.

Max was worried. He knew that Ash and Brock would be here within the next few hours. Kanto wasn't that far away so they could be here within a few hours. But what if they were too late? What if Team Snagem couldn't wait any longer? What would they do to May if they've run out of patience?

These thoughts crossed Max's mind. He just hoped that Ash and Brock would get here quickly. They had to save May otherwise who knows what would happen to his sister?  
He didn't want to loose his sister, even though they had their fights, he couldn't miss her, his entire life.

In the meanwhile, Ash was on the bus with Brock to Oore. It was about one hour till they would reach Oore, so they could save May out of the hands of Team Snagem.

"Are you sure we can save May, Brock?" Ash questioned.

"I'm sure. We've been in these kind of situations before and we've always got out of these situations safely!" Brock assured Ash.

"Well none of our friends have ever been kidnapped. That's new!" Ash commented.

"You're right about that. But don't worry. We'll arrive in Oore, we'll save May and you can tell her how you feel!" Brock commented.

"I have to tell her how I feel?" Ash asked Brock.

"Of course, it's the perfect moment. You save her, you tell her you like her and wham! You're a couple!" Brock said with a big smile on his face.

"It all sounds so easy," Ash commented. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can. I've admitted my feelings to a lot of women," Brock commented.

"Yeah and they all rejected you!" Ash added.

"Well forget that part. I know May likes you too so everything will turn out fine!" Brock assured Ash once more.

"You think she likes me?" Ash asked his best friend.

"I think she does. Her reaction on when you kissed Kari was enough proof!" Brock told his best friend.

"Kari kissed me. I didn't kiss her!" Ash reacted angrily.

"I'm sorry. I said it a bit different. But you know what I mean," Brock apologized.

"I know. I'm sorry," Ash said as he looked out of the window. He wished he knew what May was going through. He wanted to save her no matter what. Even if he had to risk his own life. May was the world to him. He didn't know if he could live without her?

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered as he looked at Ash.

"I'm okay Pikachu, don't worry!" Ash told his best buddy and stared outside again.

After an hour of driving, Ash and Brock arrived in Oore. They looked at the boring and tree-less area.

"It's not the place to spend you holidays," Brock remarked as he looked around. "Where do we have to go to?"

"I don't know. We forgot to ask Max that!" Ash said as he knew how stupid they both were. They headed to Oore but they had no idea where they had to go to.

"Let's just ask somebody!" Brock suggested as he walked to a man as Ash stayed behind with Pikachu. After a few minutes of waiting, Brock returned to Ash.

"Okay, I know where we need to go to," Brock told Ash.

"What did you ask the man? We don't know anything about May and Max's aunt and uncle!" Ash wondered.

"I asked if he knew where we could find relatives from Petalburg City's gymleader Norman. Apparently the guy knew who we were talking about," Brock remarked. "Now let's go! We have no time to waste!"

After a lot of walking they noticed a house in the far distance. It should have been the house where Max is staying now

They looked through the window but didn't see anybody in the house.

"Hello!" Ash called as he looked through the window. Max who sat in the corner looked at the window and saw Brock and Ash's face.

"Brock! Ash!" Max called happily and he ran to the door and opened it. "I'm so glad to see you guys!"

"I'm glad you're happy to see us!" Brock commented as he smiled.

"Well we need to save May!" Ash said determined. "What do you know about the guys that kidnapped May and your uncle and aunt?"

"Well I know they're Team Snagem and that they probably have their base on Mt. Doughney. And my father assumes that they want you Ash!"

"What?" Ash called out loud. "Why?"

"Well my dad said it could be because of the fact that you're a good trainer and you've beaten their enemies Team Magma and Team Aqua many times. My dad thinks they want you on their team!"

"What?" Ash yelled. "I don't want to join their team! I want May!"

"Calm down Ash," Brock remarked. "First we need to get to Mt. Doughney. Where is this mountain?"

"Well it's the large mountain you looked at when you walked to this house," Max replied. "It's big so my dad suggested to send Swellow out to be on the look out!"

"Good idea! Let's go!" Ash called and they went outside. Ash called out his Swellow and within a white beam it popped out of the pokeball and floated in the air.

"Go to Mt. Doughney and try to find May on the mountain. Okay?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Swell!" it cried and it flew off into the direction of the large mountain.

"Well we'd better get going too," Max suggested as they ran off to the mountain, following Swellow.

In the meanwhile, May was being held capture on top of Mt. Doughney. Being tied up and having a piece of linnen in her mouth she looked over the area. She could see nothing but rocks and a few Team Snagem members. There were about eight of them on this mountain currently.

Then a Team Snagem member walked up to her and introduced himself as Simon as he put the piece of linnen out of her mouth. The mean wore a red and black outfit with a band around his arm with the letter L on it. The L must have stand for leader. His hair was short and black.

"Help!" she cried as soon as the piece of linnen was out of her mouth.

"You can stop you know. Nobody can hear you!" Simon commented as May stopped yelling.

Tears were in her eyes. Why did this need to happen to her? She was just an ordinary girl that was participating in contests, was on a journey. Nothing special. But she was afraid. Did Team Snagem hurt her uncle and aunt? What happened to Max ? Did he go out to search somebody that could help him find her? All these questions were crossing her mind. She was afraid she wouldn't get out of here alive or at least very hurt. She regretted that she didn't tell Ash how she felt about him. Maybe then she wouldn't have been her alone. What if she never came out of this place? Ash would never know that she loved him and he would just go on with his life. But first she had to know something.

"What did you do to my aunt and uncle?" May asked Simon.

"They're inside the mountain. They're really quiet. Not like you. We didn't want to put you three together so we put you apart from each other," Simon explained.

"And what do you want from me?" she asked him. "I'm just a normal girl who is travelling, you know. Nothing special."

"Well," Simon started. "You've got something I want!"

"A good personality?" May asked him sarcastically and this made Simon angry.

"No!" he yelled. "I need Ash!"

"Ash?" May wondered. "What do you want from him?"

"His trainer qualities and him joining our team!" Simon replied.

"He will never do that!" May answered. "I know him and he will never do that!"

"That's why we kidnapped you. You're precious to him and I'm sure he wants to give up his freedom for your safety," Simon answered with an evil smile on his face and walked away.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him but he disappeared. She looked up in the sky and was wondering if Ash came to save her? If he wanted him, he would most probably know that she had been kidnapped and maybe he went out to search for her.

She then noticed something in the sky. It was a blue shape that made circles and then flew off again, in the direction of south. The place where her uncle and aunt's house was and where Max was. Could it be that it was Ash's Swellow? Was he looking for her?

After several minutes of waiting, Simon returned to May.

"Hello May. Come with me!" Simon said as he grabbed her by the ropes and helped her getting up. While he was holding the ropes, she followed Simon.

"Where are we going?" May wondered as she saw how they walked to the edge of the mountain and they stopped. May looked down and saw a pit with some leafs in it.

"We know that your friends are coming so if necessary, we'll throw you in the pit!" Simon answered. "Great idea, isn't it?"

"Well I've heard better," May commented. "Like letting go off the girl, you get arrested and we all live happily ever after! Now that's a good idea of how this should end."

"Laugh now you can. It won't be long anymore!" Simon said.

This gave May the shivers. Was it sure now? Was she going to die? She had these thoughts all day but she never knew that it was actually going to happen. She thought she had only seen this in movies, not in real life.

After waiting for a few minutes, May and Simon just stood there, waiting.

"Well since nobody is coming. How about sitting down? My feet hurt!" May complained.

"Shut up!" Simon said getting really annoyed by her complaining.

"Watch your attitude mister!" May yelled at him. "Your mother isn't proud of you if you're going to kill me."

"Yes I am," a woman said who stepped forward. "I'm always proud of my son!"

The woman was in her sixties and her hair began to have grey tones. In her own red and black outfit she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry!" May apologized. "I didn't knew your mother was here!"

"Let her pay!" the old woman told her son.

"Pay? I wanna pay for my life. How about $ 50?" May asked Simon but he just looked at her angrily.

"No money?" she asked him but he didn't reply. Instead he walked to the edge and let her swirl above the pit.

"Well mother," Simon said. "Shall we let her fall or not?"

"I don't know. She does have a pretty face," the old woman replied.

"Yes I do!" May yelled. "Don't hurt my pretty face!"

"Shut up!" Simon told May. "You're really getting on my nerves. And when people do that, I sometimes break something or let something fall on the ground. I hope you know what I mean."

"I think I can imagine what will happen," May said softly. She knew she shouldn't have said these things. But she was so nervous and when she becomes nervous, she talks non-stop.

"Hold it!" a voice then called and Ash, Brock and Max appeared as Swellow flew above them.

"Hey guys!" May yelled.

"May!" Ash yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" May yelled back at him a bit angrily. "Of course I am not okay!"

"Ash Ketchum, aren't you?" Simon asked Ash.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Ash replied.

"Well I'm glad we finally meet. I want to make an offer," Simon said. "You join my team and May will be free. It's really simple!"

"Don't do it Ash!" May called.

"Why do you want me?" Ash asked him.

"You're an excellent trainer and we just want you in my team!" Simon replied. "Or else this little annoying girl will be in a pit very soon!"

"Let her go!" Ash yelled.

"As you wish!" Simon replied and he let go of her and May fell down the edge of the mountain. It was about 40 metres till May would reach the ground.

"May!" Ash yelled along with Brock and Max as they saw how Simon let go of May.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
A Lovely Feeling

"May!" Ash yelled as he saw May disappearing. Was he going to loose her forever now? He didn't want that.

"Swellow save her!" Ash yelled at his pokemon as he reached the cliff and looked down. He saw how his big blue bird pokemon Swellow grabbed May right before she hit the ground.

"Yes!" Ash yelled excited. Ash was relieved, May was saved and now they only had to finish off with Team Snagem so he could tell her how he felt. He knew it was time now.

But then the ground under Ash began to make some noise.

"What's this?" ash wondered as he listened carefully to where this sound came from.

"Get out of there Ash!" Brock yelled. "The cliff is going to collapse!"

But as soon as Brock warned Ash, he didn't pay attention to the people behind them, the Team Snagem grunts, who captured both him and Max and who walked away with them.

"What?" Ash said shocked as he heard what Brock said and saw how Brock and Max were being captured.

"You're mine!" Simon said angered as he walked towards Ash but before he had time to grab Ash, the rocks broke and Ash fell down as May flew up with Swellow.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"Ash!" May yelled as she saw Ash flying down to the ground. "Come on Swellow! We have to save Ash!"

Swellow flew lower to the ground and May grabbed Ash right in time but as she held Ash tightly, her arms began to hurt. Pikachu in the meanwhile climbed up to Swellow and sat on his back.

"Hold on May!" Ash told May.

"I'm trying. But you're heavy!" May complained as she held Ash tight. "But I'm trying!"

Then her arms and fingers really began to hurt and without any intention she let go of Ash.

"No!" she yelled as she saw Ash falling down to the ground where he landed. "ASH!"

Together with Swellow, May landed on the floor next to Ash. Ash had landed in the pit and he was unconscious.

"Ash, Ash!" May yelled at him. "Wake up!"

"He's dead!" May heard Simon yelling from atop of the cliff.

"He's not dead!" May yelled back at him.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled at Simon.

"He will be soon if he doesn't get any help!" Simon yelled at him. "Go Salamence!"

Simon threw out a pokeball which revealed the pokemon Salamence.

"Salamence make sure that they don't get out of that pit!" Simon ordered his pokemon. "if you'd like, you can also attack them sometimes. Have fun!"

With that, Simon walked off leaving Salamence alone with May and Ash.

Salamence fired a stream of green flames at May and Ash but Swellow flew right in front of it and protected them.

"Wow!" May said amazed. "Thanks Swellow. I'll try to get Ash awake and to get him out of here. Could you keep Salamence busy?"

"Swel," it replied as it flew towards Salamence and started to battle it with all of it's power.

"Now, I need to wake up Ash," May said concerned. Now that they were finally back together, he wasn't awake. She regretted the fight they had a few days ago and she didn't even let him tell his side of the story properly. What if Simon was right ? What if Ash died? She would regret it all of her life that she never told him the truth and she would feel guilty because it was her fault that Ash fell on the floor. How could she look at Brock, Max or her parents when she killed Ash? Or Ash's mom? These thoughts just killed her. Ash wasn't going to die. He was still alive and she was going to make sure that he'll stay alive.

She looked at Ash, bruises were on his face, his left leg and right arm looked really weird and blood came out of his mouth.

May grabbed a few tissues out of her backpack and wiped some blood of Ash's face and stabilized the leg and arm by wrapping a towel around it steadily. But the one thing that concerned May was Ash's back. Ash fell on the ground very hard so what if his back was broken? She had looked at some documentaries about these things a lot and she knew it could lead to paralysis if Ash survived. If that happened then how could he even bare to look at him?

"It's my fault!" May then said and Pikachu looked up to her.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said as he tried to say that it wasn't her fault.

"Don't worry Pikachu. You don't have to say that it's not because it is. Ash is hurt badly and Brock and Max are being held hostage together with my aunt and uncle. How can all this not be my fault?" May asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said as he jumped on May's shoulder.

"Yes I can understand you Pikachu. I've known you for a year now. I do know you a little bit you know," May told the little rodent.

Then a loud bang could be heard and May looked up in the sky as she sat beside Ash in the pit. She saw how Swellow was thrown against the wall by Salamence and slid down the wall to the ground.

May grabbed Swellow's pokeball that was attached to Ash's belt and returned it.

"Now we're in danger? First I need to get rid of Salamence before I can help Ash any further!" May thought to herself.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered as he looked at his trainer with tears in his eyes.

After some consideration of which pokemon to use, May thought of something. She didn't only have her own pokemon but also Ash's pokemon.

"Well Pikachu," May started. "I need to send out some pokemon but I don't know which one. How about Grovyle and Combusken? Could they beat Salamence? I don't even know if my pokemon are strong enough for Salamence. I'm sure Ash's pokemon are!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu told May.

"You think they will do fine? I hope so. Shall we try it out?" May asked her little friend.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Okay," May said as she got up and grabbed one of her own pokeballs and one of Ash's. She threw them up in the air and they revealed both Combusken and Grovyle. With awe, both pokemon looked at how Ash was lying on the floor wounded.

"Ash is hurt but Salamence is a thread to us. Please try to defeat Salamence while we get Ash out of here," May told Grovyle and Combusken as they nodded in agreement and they disappeared.

Loud rumble could be heard and flames were crossing above the pit. Combusken was smashed against the wall as was Grovyle but they continued to battle.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu then shouted to May and jumped out of the pit and also started to fight along Combusken and Grovyle's side.

"Good luck!" May shouted at the little rodent as she looked back at Ash. With tears in her eyes she looked at him, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't do this by herself. When she was in trouble, Ash was always by her side and when he wasn't there was always Max or Brock or sometimes even her best friend Brendan. But none of them were here to help her. She had to do this by herself, there was no other option.

The bleeding near Ash's mouth didn't stop and May kept changing the tissues because they were filled with blood. May knew Ash was loosing too much blood and needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible.

Then Ash started to act weird. He was started to shock and his eyes opened and stared at May as his body kept shaking.

"Stop it Ash!" May yelled scared. "Stop it!"

The shaking soon stopped and Ash lay there like nothing happened but May on the other hand. She was shocked by this, what was that? An epileptic attack or was it shock?

"I'm sorry Ash," May started to whisper to the unconscious Ash. "I can't do this. You always told me to never give up but I can't do this. I can only do this with your help. You always helped me through tough situations and contests. I can't help it that I'm not that independant."

Tears fell on the ground beside Ash as May kept whispering to Ash as Pikachu, Grovyle and Combusken were still fighting.

Pikachu's thunder attack was fired several times at Salamence but it kept avoiding. Grovyle jumped in the air and tried to slice Salamence with his leaf blade but he kept missing and Salamence also managed to keep avoiding Combusken's flamethrower. It seemed to be useless.

"Come on Ash, wake up," May said in a soft and gentile tone. "You can't leave me here all by myself while we still have to solve a few things. Like how I regret the way I reacted you when you were in Petalburg. It was wrong and I realise that know. I was just being selfish and didn't let you say what you wanted to say."

Tears slid down her cheek and fell on Ash's arm. May whiped away her tears and continued.

"I think I was just jealous of Kari. She got your attention no matter what and you read my messages which angered me," May commented. "I still don't understand why you did that. If you just awoke you could tell me that. Also you could hear how I feel about you, at least if I have the guts to tell it you by then. Everytime I have the intention of telling you, I get scared. Scared to loose you as a friend, I'm just afraid that you start to laugh at me. And all I have to say to you is that I like you more then a friend and that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for quite a while."

As May confessed this to Ash, who still isn't awake, she felt much better. Even though Ash didn't hear this, it relieved her. She finally said it out loud while he was nearby, that was at least something.

Suddenly Ash begins to move slowly. His arms move and he immediately cries out of pain.

"Aaaaah!" Ash yelled as he slowly wakes up again.

"Ash!" May said happily with tears in her eyes.

"I..," Ash said silently. "I like you too!"

"What?" May said shocked as the tears started to float now. "What did you say?"

"I like you too," Ash said once again while looking at May with shiny eyes.

"You mean that?" May asked him. "You like me? You heard what I said?"

"Well I awoke about a minute ago and you were speaking and I decided to let you speak first," Ash explained.

"Well you could have told me you were awake. You could have interrupted me for that," May told Ash.

"I wanted to hear how you felt these last three weeks," Ash explained. "These last weeks were intense and I didn't know how to make things good between us."

"I'm sorry that I let you go through such a horror," May apologized. "And also sorry for letting you fall. I didn't want to do that!"

"I know you didn't want to do that," Ash said as he laughed which made him feel the pain again.

"Well stop laughing," May commented. "Before we continue our conversation, I need to get you out of this pit."

Ash slowly arose and leaned against the wall.

"Doesn't your back hurt?" May asked worried as she whiped away the tears in her eyes.

"No it doesn't," Ash commented. "Seeing you, takes away all the pain!"

"Oh Ash," May said as the tears started to flow again. "You're making me cry again when I just stopped." and she wiped the tears away again.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked concerned about his little friend.

"Well, if you don't mind. Pikachu is out fighting with Grovyle and Combusken to beat Simon's Salamence," May explained. "Well first let's get out of here. I'll use Bulbasaur for this." and May throws out a pokeball which reveals Bulbasaur outside the pit and above May and Ash.

"Bulba," it replied as she saw how Ash and May were in the pit.

"Use vinewhip to get me out first so I can help you with Ash," May ordered her Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur released his vines at May and it wrapped around her middle and Bulbasaur pulled May up.

"Good job," May thanked her pokemon. She looked around and saw how Combusken and Ash's pokemon were struggling to avoid Salamence's attacks. "Okay Bulbasaur now pull Ash up!"

Bulbasaur also wrapped her vines around Ash and tried to pull Ash up with May's help. After a lot of pulling, she brought Ash out of the pit and she took him to the nearest wall so he could rest against it.

"How are Pikachu and Grovyle doing?" Ash asked May.

"Not that well," May told Ash sadly. "They're keep avoiding Salamence's attacks. They don't even have the time to attack and when they do attack they miss! They have hit Salamence a few times since Salamence does have a few bruises but not as much as the others do."

"That's not good!" Ash said sadly as the pain was pinning through his entire body.

"Got any ideas?" May asked Ash as she sat down beside him, exhausted. "I'm clueless."

"Well, perhaps they should work more as a team and not apart from each other," Ash commented. "That's the only thing I can think of at this moment."

"You stay here with Bulbasaur and I'll go to them," May suggested but she was stopped by Ash.

"No," Ash replied. "We're doing this together."

With the help of May, Ash rose from the ground and leaning onto May's shoulder with his left hand he slowly walked towards Pikachu, Grovyle and Combusken.

"Pika!" Pikachu suddenly cried when he saw that Ash was awake but suddenly Pikachu was hit by Salamence's dragon rage attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he also cried out of pain. "Auch!"

"Take it easy Ash," May said concerned about Ash. "You've fallen badly. I just wished you stayed at that wall where you're safe. You're really stubborn!"

"I know," Ash commented. "But I don't want to leave my pokemon alone."

With a warm heart, May looked at Ash. He cared so much about his pokemon that he risked his own health for his pokemon's sake. Ash noticed that May stared at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked her.

"Just because you're a great guy who cares a lot about his pokemon," May confessed to Ash. She felt great with Ash now, she felt like she could tell Ash anything she wanted to tell me. A smile appeared on Ash's face when May told him that.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you let Combusken use fire spin so Salamence's attention will focus on Combusken and not on Grovyle and Pikachu. How about that?" Ash suggested.

"Good idea," May replied. "Okay Combusken, fire spin!"

Combusken released a large and wide stream of flames at Salamence which didn't hit but Salamence did start to focus on Combusken just like Ash expected.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Ash commanded his Pikachu. "And Grovyle when Pikachu is done use your leaf blade and fury cutter!"

Pikachu then fired his thunder at Salamence which was a direct hit, because Salamence didn't notice a thing. As Salamence lowered down to the ground, Grovyle jumped up in the air and his arm leafs started to glow and cut into Salamence's body. Grovyle then swiped Salamence a few times with his arms and it fell on the floor, really weakened.

"It hasn't fainted yet," May told Ash. "But I can fix that. Combusken use your flamethrower!"

Combusken released a set of flames at Salamence which knocked it out completely.

Now that Salamence was defeated, May and Ash both returned Grovyle and Combusken as Pikachu jumped on May's shoulder.

"Now let's get going. We need to save Brock and Max," May said impatiently.

"Yeah, but how do we get up this mountain?" Ash wondered.

"Well maybe there's a small path somewhere," May commented. "We need to look around."

With that, May and Ash started to walk together in search of a path.

"You know May," Ash started. "How are things between us now?"

"Well everything is fine between us," May told Ash.

"I can see that. But you know what I mean, don't you?" Ash wondered.

"I think I do," May said silently. "You know Ash, I really do like you. I've never felt this for somebody else. Not even for Brendan, if you were wondering that."

"Okay, I know I was jealous at Brendan but you were jealous at Kari too!" Ash told May.

"I know I was jealous and I acted like I was jealous," May confessed. "But it just hurt me that she kissed you like that and I just wished that it was me at that point."

"You did?" Ash wondered.

"Yeah," May said as she looked into Ash's eyes and they stopped walking. Pikachu jumped off May's shoulders and Ash and May leaned towards each other and they shared a passionate kiss.

"If you want to know, this was a million times better then Kari's kiss," Ash commented as the kiss stopped.

"That's good to hear," May said with a smile on her face.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily as he saw how his trainer finally confessed to his true love.

"Now let's find Brock and Max!" Ash said in full spirit. "That kiss gave me a lot of energy!"

"As long as you don't hurt yourself again," May commented concerned.

"I won't," Ash said as both of them smiled at each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"Pika!" Pikachu then yelled and with his little finger it pointed out to a small path.

"Hey a path!" Ash yelled. "Good job Pikachu! Brock and Max here we come!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Save the Last People

Now that Ash and May confessed to one another that they like each other, both trainers feel much better. But only one thing needs to be done, to save Brock and Max and May's uncle and aunt.

On their way to save Max and the others, May and Ash walk up a path. Leaning on each other they reach the top of the cliff once again. They notice a rampage, the broken cliff where Ash had fallen from, ropes on the floor and screaming from inside the mountain!

"Who is screaming that loudly?" Ash wondered as they near the entrance of the mountain.

"I recognise that scream," May told Ash. "It's the same scream that always called for my mother."

"Max!" Ash added and May nodded in agreement.

"Well that at least means that they are still alive," May said happily as both she and Ash walked into the cave. It was dark and you couldn't see your own hand nor couldn't they see each other anymore.

"Well how are we going to find them when it's so dark inside?" May wondered as she looked around.

"Well if you have a flashlight then it would be good enough, I guess," Ash suggested.

As Ash leaned against a wall, May looked through her bag, but she couldn't see what she was holding. But after a while she found a round and long object in her bag.

"I think I found it," May told her friend as she searched for a button. When she found the push button on it, no light came out of the flashlight. "Well that's not helping much, the battery is empty."

"I've got a solution for that," Ash said happily. "Pikachu give a small electric boost!"

With that Pikachu fired a small thundershock which fried May and made the flashlight go on.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out angrily as he saw May's burned face through the light.

"Pika," it apologized to May but she walked up to the small rodent and stroke her hand over its head.

"It's okay Pikachu," May comforted the small pokemon. "After all the things you've done today, I can hardly be mad at you today."

"Pika!" it said happily and it jumped on May's shoulder.

"Are you sure you are okay with it?" Ash wondered as he leaned back on May's shoulder and they continued to walk.

"Yeah of course," May told Ash. "I know Pikachu didn't do it on purpose, so I don't really matter."

"You know, I never thought it could happen, but I like you even more know," Ash told May as he blushed heavily.

"Stop it Ash!" May shouted at Ash as she blushed heavily.

But May's shouting could be heard a bit further into the cave and Simon called out for his grunts.

"I don't know what it was, but I don't want to take any risks! The three of you," Simon told three grunts. "Find out who shouted and bring them here or just finish them off. I don't care!"

The three grunts ran out of the room through a big entrance. Simon then turned around and looked at Brock, Max and his uncle and aunt.

"It seems like your two friends will join you soon!" Simon told them and he walked off to two other grunts who were sitting behind a computer.

"Do you think it was Ash and May?" Brock whispered to Max.

"Yeah I know it for sure that it's May's scream, I've heard it many times before," Max commented as he looked at Brock worringly.

"Then let's hope they'll be able to save us," Brock also commented as he looks at his pokeballs lying on the desk near Simon.

In the meantime, May and Ash hided for the three grunts that were out looking for them. They hided in a large but small hole that was in the mountain wall. They quickly went inside and tried to be silent but Ash stepped on May's hand and May cried out of pain.

The two grunts noticed May, Ash and Pikachu in the hole and dragged them out of it. Ash, who was already hurt, hit his leg against the wall badly.

"Hey watch it!" May said concerned as she tried to run at Ash but a grunt was holding her. They put Pikachu in a rubber bag and the other grunt threw Ash over his shoulder and they brought them to Simon.

May looked at Ash worringly and saw how he was smirking. May thought Ash had turned mad since this was no time to laugh about anything but then she noticed how the grunts didn't take her pokeballs. She then looked back at Ash and nodded like if she had a plan.

May then let herself fall on her knees and started to act like she was in major pain.

"My stomache! It hurts!" she cried as she tried to get a pokeball out of her pack. While the grunt stood in front of her to see if she was ok, May managed to grab a pokeball and threw it out of her pack. The pokeball jumped open and in a white flash, Bulbasaur jumped out of it.

"What?!" the three grunts yelled at the same time.

"Gotcha!" May smirked as Bulbasaur released a stream of razorleafs and the ropes broke.

"Well lady," one grunt started. "You may have forgotten that we still have your friend and his Pikachu!"

"I haven't forgotten that, who do you think I am? He's my ...," May told them but then she didn't know what to say. Was Ash her boyfriend or still her friend? They didn't really have time to discuss that.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Ash said happily as he smiled at May which also caused a smile on May's face.

"You are?" May asked him as he nodded in return. "Well then you heard it! He's my boyfriend!"

"Well looks like we've got two lovers here!" the grunt smirked. "Did we interrupt your romantic vacation?"

"Well you did ruin my day, so that's at least something I want to make you pay for and I could think for a lot more reasons!" May said angrily. "Now let Ash and Pikachu go!"

"I don't think so!" the grunt told May. "Go Houndoom!" and the grunt threw out two pokeballs, both revealing the red fire dog Houndoom.

"Return Bulbasaur," May called out as she returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball. "Go Skitty and Combusken!"

May threw out two other pokeballs which revealed the red chick pokemon Combusken and the small pink kitten Skitty.

"Houndoom use flamethrower!" the grunt yelled and both Houndoom opened their mouths and released a big stream of fire. The flames headed straight for May and her two pokemon.

"Blizzard Skitty!" May called out and Skitty released a white coloured icy attack which immediately headed for Houndoom's flames. The two attacks collided and the flames melt the ice but the ice also made sure the flames stopped there.

"Bite!" the grunt ordered his two Houndooms and the Houndooms quickly headed for Skitty and Combusken.

"Double kick Combusken and Skitty use double slap!" May ordered.

As Houndoom approached Combusken and Skitty with their mouths wide open, Combusken throws his legs in the air and kicks one of the Houndoom with his legs. Combusken managed to kick the Houndoom but Houndoom also managed to bite in Combusken's leg. Houndoom swirled Combusken around and threw him against a nearby wall.

Skitty in the meanwhile managed to slap the Houndoom with its tail multiple times without being bitten by Houndoom. But then suddenly Houndoom released a new set of flames at Skitty which burned a large part of her body. Slowly Skitty managed to get up but is badly wounded.

"This is not good. I don't know if I can do this!" May told herself as she looked at her pokemon and Ash.

"Come on May, don't give up! The May I know doesn't give up this easily!" Ash cheered.

"You're right Ash!" May shouted back at him. "Combusken use fire spin!"

Combusken released a large ring of fire at both Houndoom which made them collapse on the floor but they weren't defeated yet so May continued to battle.

"Double slap, Skitty! Combusken do your double kick again!" May told her pokemon.

Both pokemon leaped forward and they kicked and slapped the Houndoom till they were badly hurt. Houndoom tried to get up but their attempt failed and they collapsed on the floor as the three grunts looked at May frightened.

"Now let Ash and Pikachu go!" May called out as the grunt put Ash back on the floor and released Pikachu out of the bag and made a run for it.

"Great job May!" Ash complimented May as she helped him get back on his feet. As a thank you, he kissed her once again. May's heart started to beat fast and hard and after the kiss, she smiled at Ash.

"Thanks," she said with a bright smile on her face as did one appear on Ash's face.

"You're welcome," Ash replied.

"Now let's save the others!" May suggested.

Together they continue to walk while holding a flashlight and soon they notice light coming out of a room. They come closer where they see the three grunts from before telling the entire story to Simon. They also notice Max and Brock sitting on the ground, so they decide to head inside immediately.

"Howdy Simon," May shouted as she entered the room. "Good to see you again! NOT!"

"Well I am pleased to see you," Simon replied. "I can now finish off with the two of you myself! It seems like my Salamence wasn't strong enough for you two. Where did you leave it?"

"Near that nice pit you dug out for me and May," Ash replied.

"Well my Metagross will finish it off for me!" Simon replied as he threw out another pokeball which revealed a big metal pokemon with a large X on its head.

"Skitty, Combusken can you still battle?" May asked her pokemon.

"Skit" "Combus," they both replied.

"Great! Then Skitty use assist and Combusken use your flamethrower!"

"Go Snorunt!" Ash called out and his little ice pokemon jumped out of the pokeball. "Ice beam!"

Combusken released a large stream of flames at Metagross, completely frying it and Skitty did her assist attack which turned out to be an ember attack much to May's luck. But Metagross didn't give up and leaped forward and tackled Skitty and Combusken against the wall, knocking it out. May quickly returned the two pokemon to their pokeballs as Ash continues the battle.

Snorunt quickly jumps out of Metagross' way and releases an ice beam attack which freezes a large part of Metagross' body, except for two feet. So quickly Metagross smashes itself against the wall, making the ice break. Even though it hurt itself a little, it can still battle.

"Snorunt use icy wind!" Ash ordered his Snorunt.

A white storm goes around the entire room and it hurts Metagross a little but it doesn't effect Metagross much.

"Psychic!" Simon commanded his pokemon as it released a purple beam at Snorunt, hurting it badly. It quickly headed for Snorunt, but it jumped up right in time, avoiding Metagross' attack.

"Hyper beam!" Simon quickly commanded and as soon as Metagross unleashes his strong orange colored beam which causes rampage in the entire room. It nearly hit Max and co and does destroy the computers in the room and blasts off a few grunts, leaving Simon behind alone.

"Watch it Metagross!" Simon yelled at his pokemon but it seemed to be on a rampage and stopped listening to Simon.

"Come on out Torkoal!" Ash called as he also released Torkoal out of his pokeball. "Flamethrower and Snorunt use crunch!"

Torkoal quickly released some flames at Metagross, completely frying it and making it stop firing hyperbeams all around the room. Metagross collapsed on the floor but it does try to get up again, but Snorunt quickly bit Metagross in his leg, making it collaps again. Simon quickly returns his Metagross to its pokeball and runs off.

"I will get my revenge one day!" Simon yelled as he ran out of the room, leaving everybody and a destroyed room behind.

"Yes we did it Ash!" May cried out happily and hugged Ash tightly.

"Hey how about us?" Max cried out as he saw his sister and Ash hugging. "You guys make me sick, but it's good to see you happy again sis."

"Good to see you too max!" May commented as she stops hugging Ash and releases her uncle, aunt, Brock and Max as Ash rests on the ground.

"So everybody is okay?" May asked concerned as everybody agrees that they are all fine.

"Well that's a nice visit, May," her uncle replied. "Shall we do this again someday?"

"Sure!" May smirked and with the entire group reunited again, they return back to their uncle's house. There they try to call their parents to tell them the good news that everybody is safe again but there's no answer.

"Well why don't you give it a try in Pallet?" Ash suggested. "Then you could also meet my mom, May!"

"I'd be happy to meet your mom," May commented with a large smile on her face.

"Great, then that's our plan. Do you agree guys?" Ash asked Brock and Max and they both nodded in agreement.

They say their final goodbyes to May and Max's uncle and aunt and take the bus back to Pallet Town. In the bus Max and Brock sit next to each other and May sleeps on Ash's shoulder.

"So Ash, so you and May are now a couple?" Max asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah we are. Is that a problem?" Ash asked Max.

"No, so when am I going to be an uncle?" Max asked teasingly but before Ash could answer, Max received a smash on his head from May.

"You know I wasn't that fast asleep, Max!" May commented as she looked at Max angrily but quickly had fallen asleep again on Ash's shoulder.

After a few minutes, all four of them had fallen asleep. When arriving in Pallet Town, the bus driver woke them up and the bus stopped in front of Ash's house. They stepped out of the bus where they were greeted by Ash's mom Delia and Mr. Mime. Ash and May were holding each other's hands as Delia quickly hugged Ash.

"Hi Ash!" his mom greeted happily. "And you two must be May and Max?"

"Yes we are," May replied politely. "Nice to meet you mrs. Ketchum!"

"And what is this?" Delia wondered as she noticed May and Ash holding hands.

"Uhm mom, May is my girlfriend," Ash told his mother.

"Honey that's great!" Delia told her son as she hugged him once more, which kind of freaked out everybody since it seemed Ash could hardly breath.

"Au!" Ash yelled.

"Did I hurt you honey?" Delia asked concerned.

"A little, it's just that I've jumped off a cliff in order to save May and it wasn't a painless fall," Ash explained. His mom felt sorry for him badly so they all took them in for a cup of hot tea.

"Oh yeah mom, could we also call May and Max's parents? We couldn't reach them when we were in Orre," Ash asked his mom and she happily told them it was okay.

May quickly dialed the number and after a few seconds of waiting, both of their parents appeared on the screen. They told them the entire story of how they saved Brock and Max and their aunt and uncle and how Ash and May were now a couple.

"That's great!" Caroline replied happily. "I'm happy everybody is ok. You know May and Max, we've also got some news for you two."

"News?" May and Max both wondered. "What's the good news?"

"Well your mother is pregnant, you're getting a baby sister or brother!" Norman told his children who looked in awe at the screen in front of them, just like Brock and Ash who were also in awe.

"Pregnant?" May and Max both asked again.

* * *

**How was it guys? Awesome right?** **This was one of my favorite stories that inspired me to start writing stories on my own. Once again guys thank Shiny May for writing this story and I am honored to work on stories for all of you readers. I will find some time to make and post stories in this site. Until then, please positive feedbacks on this and bye guys.**


End file.
